The Babysitter
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Jonas. Pre-JonasLA, explanation inside. The title gives it away a little bit... Rated T for my paranoia. R&R&E! Nick/OC, eventual Nick/Macy, some Joe/Stella, and probs Kevin/Danielle.
1. Chapter 1

**New Jonas Fic. Obviously I don't own Jonas! I wish...**

**Please bear in mind I live in England with a younger sister who hogs the TV remote...basically I've seen 1 episode of Jonas LA! I know, I'm deprived :( But I have the Jonas LA CD – I love it! E**

**If you like please review, but I have to admit, updates won't be common, because I have quite a few followers to my Sarah Jane Adventures fic called Meeting Luke Smith (check out if you watch SJA ;).)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! Xxx**

Nick's POV

We were all sat around the table; we being me, Mom, Dad, Joe, Kevin, Frankie and I. Frankie looked decidedly smug, and I decided that this 'family meeting' would contain information I didn't like.

"So, boys," Dad started, clearly addressing only Joe, Kevin and I. "Your Mother and I have made a decision which will affect all of us," He paused. What was going on? "We're getting Frankie a babysitter."

Joe, Kevin and I raised an eyebrow; like this was really big news? We'll have an old lady over every night, who will soon decide to leave after Frankie's loopy antics, so we'll get another old lady.

"It's so that your Mother can come with us to all your events, Frankie can't come, he's 9 and a lot of them don't finish till late." Dad tried to compensate.

"How does this affect us?" Joe asked.

"Err..." Dad muttered.

"We just thought you'd like to know, in case you get to the door before us." Mom said, interrupting Dad.

"Sure..." I agreed, not really fussed about an old lady being wound up by Frankie.

"So, that Benefit Concert you have tonight..." Mom started.

"So when's the babysitter coming?" Kevin asked.

"We just wanted to say, she's not," Dad started; before he could finish the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I stood up, jogging over to the door. I opened the door, ready to help an old lady by taking her umbrella before it managed to knock her over (It was raining, that's why she might have an umbrella).

I didn't expect to see a young girl about my age with drenched hair (and no umbrella); she can't be the babysitter...

"Hi," She started, I must have looked dazed.

"Hello," I said quickly.

"Is this the Lucas household? I'm here to babysit Frankie," She started, trying to brush stray strands of wet hair out her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, come in. You're soaked, let me get you a towel," I offered, she came in the house and I ran up the stairs to grab a towel from the bathroom. I jumped down the fire pole just as quickly and the babysitter was shaking hands with Mom and Dad as they introduced themselves.

"So all the details are on the fridge and I can come home if there's any trouble," Mom was worrying, as she always did.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mrs Lucas, Frankie seems like a good kid." The Babysitter smiled, good job Frankie was out of ear shot or he would do something about that 'good kid' stuff.

"Here you go," I handed the Babysitter the towel; she smiled at me in thanks. I could see in her eyes that she was nervous; yeah, I'm cool like that. She started towel drying her hair and I was vaguely aware of Dad gathering car keys and tickets to the concert; preparing to leave.

Joe and Kevin were glaring at me; they both wanted to stay and stir some trouble; getting to know the babysitter than would be responsible for our brother. I glared back at them;_ no, we've got to go do the Benefit Concert._

"Ok guys, you ready?" Dad asked.

"Yup." I answered quickly, before following Dad out the house. Joe clapped the Babysitter on the shoulder and said;

"Good luck." Sincerely. I still had no clues on her name...

I daren't ask and risk looking stupid in the limo on the way to the Benefit. Mom and Dad were following in their car; this was one of the first nights they'd had out together in a long time. Ironic they were coming to a concert where _we_ performed really.

The concert was 2 and a half hours long, and we got to watch most of it, we only had a 20 minutes slot; after Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber; we were the closing act.

We performed Feelin' Alive, Invisible, Hey You, Critical, Fall and Set This Party Off to close. The feeling of being onstage was a _major_ adrenaline rush, and when all those people (primarily girls) were screaming and cheering you on, it just inspires you to perform harder; performing is such a blast!

When we'd finally dragged Joe away from the mirror and perfecting his sculpted hair, we headed back out to the limo and back home.

It was 11 when we got home and my brothers and I were ready to crash; it reminded me how this Babysitter was a great idea for Frankie.

I opened the front door and shuffled in, barely having the energy to pick my feet up as I walked.

I saw Frankie and the Babysitter curled up on the sofa in front of the TV; the title screens to 'Planet 51' were rolling continually over and over again. Frankie was fast asleep, and the Babysitter's head was rested on top of Frankie's and she looked like she was asleep too. Dad went over and gently shook her awake.

"Jade," I heard him mutter. _Finally!_ I know her name! She groaned almost silently and her eyes fluttered open. "Joe can you take Frankie upstairs please," Joe flexed his arm muscles and as Jade was sitting up, pulled Frankie from under her and carried him up to bed, coming back down the fire pole minutes later. Dad was whispering quietly to Jade and she was nodding.

"Thank you Mr Lucas," She said, accepting the notes Dad offered her, paying her for 5 hours work and school the next day. Jade knelt down and started picking up school books that were scattered in front of the TV, she'd obviously tried to do homework and Frankie got in the way. One book had the cover open and was resting at my feet. I bent down and picked it up, admiring the skilled pencil work. She'd drawn a self portrait of herself; it was very accurate. I handed her the book.

"That's really good,"

"Thank you," She smiled. _Jade_ smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Our eyes met; her crystal blue sphere's seeped deep into mine; an element of longing, pleading for someone to discover.

"So Jade," My Dad started tentatively. "How's Frankie been?" I hoped he's been alright, I wanted the chance to get to know Jade better.

"He's been great; a real gentleman."

"Oh?" Dad recoiled in surprise.

"He offered me drinks, tried to help me with my homework and let me win at hide at seek." Jade smiled. Joe's and Kevin's eyes were wide.

"Wow. Really?" Mom asked. "How much did he pay you to say that?" She asked. Jade chuckled.

"Nothing. He was sweet." Jade smiled white the rest of us were amazed.

"He's got a crush on you." I stated.

"What?" Jade asked.

"He's got a crush on you. Why wouldn't he, you're a pretty girl, he'll want you to come back and therefore he'll be nice and all over you." I explained, a little louder.

"You think I'm pretty?" Jade asked.

"Err..." I sighed.

"And what's wrong with him having a crush on me? I think it's quite sweet." Jade was owning me.

"Nothing, it's just he's 9 and it's just," I tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to my failing brain.

"Anyway, I better head home; school tomorrow." Jade sighed, shrugging, only one step closer to the door.

"No!" I exclaimed. _Nick, why did you do that?_ My brain asked. Probably should have consulted the little gray cells before talking...

"Umm, why?" Jade asked.

"Well it's pretty late and didn't you walk here?" Brain kicking in a little...

"Yes and I'll walk you. I'm not 7," Jade told me.

"Nick's got a point. It's dangerous; walking at night." Mom backed me up. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"If that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is! Kevin could you sort out the spare room?"

"Sure thing Mom."

"Jade, how about you go with Nick and he'll find you something to wear." Mom gently pushed jade towards me. We went upstairs in silence. I rummaged through my drawers; what would she want to wear? Brain died again; _just ask her you idiot!_

I found an old shirt and shorts and threw them across the room at her; she'd waited by the door.

She help the T-shirt against herself for size. She looked at the design. It was a Jonas T-Shirt Dad had given me when he'd forgotten my birthday.

Again.

Even _Kevin _remembered.

"Shallow much?" jade asked.

"No, Dad forgot my,"

"Nick," She interrupted. "I was kidding."

"You know my name!" I exclaimed. Damn, my brain had abandoned me again.

"Yes, most girls on the planet do..." She trailed off. "I'll go get changed." When Hade left I mentally kicked myself.

OW! No, I _actually_ kicked myself.

"Oh, Nicky's falling hard and fast again!" Joe teased me.

"Not so hard and not so fast. I don't know what I'm doing! I've lost it!" I exclaimed.

"That's a crazy little thing called love bro!" Kevin smiled.

"I'm in love?" No I'm not! I can't be, I've got... err... ok, I'm miserably single, but still! I'm 18! I've not even thought about that kinda mushy love stuff yet, except for songs.

"Maybe, get to know her a bit! Take it slow dude." Joe tried to help.

"She's Frankie's _babysitter!_ Frankie _behaved! _He's _got_ to have a crush on her..." I trailed off.

"There's a difference between crushes and love." Kevin told me.

"How would you know?" Joe and I asked.

"When I met Danielle,"

"_3 days ago!_" I emphasised.

"And she's not dumped him yet, it's a record." Joe teased.

"I know!" Kevin exclaimed, oblivious to the insult.

I heard the toilet flush and the door clicked open. My eyes met my brothers and we all darted for the door.

I crashed into Jade; my brothers had abandoned me.

"Jade," I breathed.

"Nick, fancy seeing you here." She said sarcastically. I don't think she likes me. She waited for me to say something.

"Hey Jade," Hoe pounced on me, smiling at our guest, casually slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey Joe," She smiled.

"Hey Jade, how'd you get Frankie to behave?" Kevin asked.

"rr, well, I guess, I err, dunno." She sighed. I laughed. "Where's the spare room?" She asked.

"In Nick's bed." Joe whispered. I glared at him.

"Down the hall on your right." Kevin answered helpfully. Jade smiled at him and walked away. My shorts came down to her knee's and the T-Shirt was way to baggy buy she didn't moan or she didn't care. Either way, she still looked great.

I wondered back to the room I shared with Kevin and Joe and flopped onto my bed with a loud thumb. Joe and Kevin stood at the foot of my bed; they look really tall from a foot under the floor.

"That's gotta hurt." Kevin sighed. I shrugged.

"So have you always failed with girls or just that one?" Joe asked.

"Oh no, it's all of them." Kevin answered for me.

"Thanks Kev, you're reassurance is touching." I added sarcastically.

"Dude, I'm giving you a love lesson." Joe stated.

"Now? I'm shattered from the show." I moaned."

"Sames. But that show was awesome! We really rocked!" Kevin smiled. I joined him. I got out of bed and put some PJ's on and flopped back on to the bed, lying on my back, letting my head clear.

I heard Joe's light snoring and Kevin's heavy snoring. I soon turned on my right side and drifted off, _dreading_ Joe's love lesson.

Next morning I woke up before Kevin and Joe. I raced downstairs in the hope that I'd reach Jade before they did but my 'racing' was pretty unsuccessful and very noisy. I got downstairs to find Dad eating breakfast, alone.

"Good morning, Nick," He greeted happily.

"Hi Dad. Where's Jade?" I asked.

"She left early this morning so she would be ready for school." Dad said, his eyes not tearing away from the paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

"Oh," I sighed. "Which school?"

"Yours. You've not noticed her?"

"No. She must be pretty quiet." I stated.

"Yeah, quiet enough to keep _Frankie_ occupied!" Dad emphasised.

"Fair do's." I answered. "How have I not noticed her before?" I asked myself.

"She spends a lot of time studying, that's probably why. And she's new to the area." Frankie told me.

"What does she take?" I asked.

"I dunno." Of course, why would Frankie know what subjects she's taking, he's _9!_

I went back upstairs to choose one of the custom made uniforms Stella had designed.

Jade puzzled me. If there was a remotely attractive girl at our school Joe would be on her immediately. Or he'd tell me and Kevin about her, he's sticking to Stella for the time being... Frankie said she spends a lot of time studying, I wonder if she's studying music? I wish.

I slid back down the fire pole, to find my brothers already dressed, eating breakfast with Stella.

"Um, Nick?" Kevin started.

"Yeah..."

"I think you've forgotten something..." Joe continued. I looked down.

"Damn." I muttered. No pants. I walked back up the stairs and pulled on some grey pants, suitable for school. Kevin drove us to school. I trudged in, already making a fool of myself. I smacked my head against a locker. _This day can only get better,_ I thought.

"Hey, Nick, dude, what's wrong with you?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I feel," I started. "I don't know how I feel." I finished. Joe leant in closer to me, his eyes flicking from left to right, checking no one was around to listen.

"Is is about Jade? She's coming back tonight, we've got that three night show downtown haven't we?" Joe whispered.

"I know. It's not just that."

"What then?"

"I think I really like her, but she hates me, and I don't just like her, I'm actually falling for her," I explained. It wasn't a good explanation but Joe understood what I meant.

"Talk to her then. The only one that can change how she feels about you is you." Joe told me.

"Who's 'you'?" Kevin asked, butting in.

"Not so loud!" I said through my teeth.

"Who's 'you'?" Kevin repeated, in a whisper.

"Jade." Joe replied.

"Here she comes." Kevin told me. We all stood flat against the brightly coloured lockers. She walked past with her ear phones in, her slightly too big uniform worn; 2nd hand? She had bags under her eyes and a slight smile in the corners of her mouth. "Go!" Kevin emphasised, pushing me towards her. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _Be cool Nick, be cool, you're a rock star this should be easy!_

"Hi, Jade," I paused between my greeting and her name.

"Hi, Nick," She paused in the same place, taking the mickey of me.

"Err... how come I've not noticed you here before?" I asked. _Because I'm studying music, because I'm studying music, because I'm studying music..._

"Because you're some big rock star that lives in a bubble?"

"Yeah me t, wait what?" I'd got it in my head she was studying music...

"You are a rock star. You live in a bubble. You hired a babysitter to look after your brother while you were out performing to thousands of screaming fans throwing themselves at you."

"Hey, we work hard to 'Keep It Real'."

"Isn't that the name of one of your songs?"

"How would you know you're obviously not a fan?"

"Liking music and disliking people are different things."

"So you are a fan?"

"I like your music, okay?"

"Fine." I stated. Jade walked away. I went back over to the lockers where my brothers were waiting. I started smacking my head against the lockers again.

"Bro, you're only going to bruise your forehead." Kevin stated. I stopped.

"She hates me." I informed.

"I'm sure she doesn't." Joe tried to comfort.

"No, she _actually _hates me." I emphasised.

"You'll have to find something you've got in common and expand on it." Joe suggested.

"I can't get close to her without her insulting me, let alone ask what she's into." Kevin had wondered off at this point, mentioning something about talking to Stella about reinforced knee-pads for his power slides on stage.

Joe and I looked down the hall; Jade and Stella were talking...

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing...?"

"Stella's hair looks really pretty today?" That's all_ Joe_ saw.

"Well, yes but no. Who's she standing with...?"

"Oh. They look like pretty good friends." Joe deduced.

"Maybe Stella can help me." I wondered.

"Maybe. Maybe Jade can help me." Joe smiled.

"Right..." I dismissed, Jade and Stella were going their separate ways. I followed Stella, Joe went after Jade. "Hey Stells!" She turned and looked at me, fiddling with a loose ringlet of her blonde hair.

"Hey Nick," She asked calmly.

"Stella, you friends with Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah. Have been for a while now. You know her?" Stella was surprised.

"She's Frankie's babysitter."

"Now you mention it, she did say she didn't like you,"

"What Jonas?"

"No just you." Stella answered, oblivious to my feelings for Jade.

"Great. You know what she's into? So I can try to get her to like me." Stella's face dawned.

"I get it... you _like_ her!" Stella smiled.

"Yes, and she hates me. How can I change that?"

"Her main subject are art, photography, ICT and music."

"Music; easy!" I almost sang.

"She'll see through it Nick; you're a musician." Stella said. "She's quite sporty."

"What _type _of sporty...?" I asked. "Macy type sporty?"

"No, no, gymnastics, dance type sporty." Stella cringed; me in a leotard? She'd never allow it.

"How do I learn gymnastics?"

"Not the dancing?" Stella asked.

"No." I answered. She was just winding me up now.

"I'm going to talk to coach." I told Stella, I heard her burst into fits of giggles after I'd walked away. Gymnastics isn't that hard is it? It's a load of girls in leotards tying themselves in knots.

Oh, maybe it is harder than it looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

I was in the gym among the gymnastics equipment; vault, beam, bars, the floor looked the easiest. Coach had said she had better things to do than train me for my sudden interest in gymnastics, so I had to teach myself.

And no, I wasn't wearing a leotard.

When I was about to start, Macy and Jade walked in; Macy wearing trackies and a hoodie, leotard underneath presumably, Jade wearing her uniform.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jade asked, Macy had gone fangirly.

"I just fancied a bit of gymnastics. I heard you were into gymnastics..." I trailed off.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Jade asked. I swear I was more subtle than that...

"Maybe." I whispered.

"I'll teach you Nick!" Macy exclaimed. Jade pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Oh how I'm dying to know what she said... "Ok." Macy exclaimed, going over to the bars, pulled herself up and round easily. Jade came over to me.

"Did you ask Stella what I was in to, or what then?"

"How'd you..."

"I don't do sports. Stella wouldn't know the difference when I followed Macy."

"Doesn't surprise me. What do you do then?"

"I'm a photographer. Macy wants me to take pictures of her being sporty for her English project. She's putting pictures of Jonas on there too."

"English project?"

"Personal passion. I'm doing it too. But not on sport. Bleugh."

"What are you doing it on?" We'd had the same project in English as well, bet you can't guess what I did mine on...

"Photography. I'm doing my project too." Jade wasn't being so frosty.

"Frankie will help you, he's a right old poser." I smiled, Jade laughed. We stood in awkward silence. Macy was now doing cartwheels and walkovers on the mats.

"It would really help with our projects if maybe you could get Macy to teach you some stuff..." Jade said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"One thing you may not know about Macy, she kind of, looses all agility she has, when one of Jonas are around." I explained.

"Good luck then." Jade smiled. "Hey, Mace, teaching Nick some stuff would look great on the project." She called. She was using me now. Macy was nodding eagerly. I joined her on the mats.

**30 minutes later**

Remind me, _never_ to get a gymnastics lesson from Macy. She didn't even start easy!

I think I am permanently crippled.

I came out of the men's locker rooms, aching with every step I took.

"Hey," I heard Jade's soft voice from across the hall.

"Hi," I answered. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I felt kinda bad. Macy let you in at the deep end."

"Whoa, you felt bad for me? I thought you hated me?" I was surprised.

"I guess you're not too bad." She shrugged. The school bell rang. "I better go,"

"Yeah me too. Where you going?"

"Music."

"Really?" I beamed.

"Err, yeah." Jade agreed, not understanding why I was so excited. "What about you?"

"Music."

"Cool. Where is it? I'm still kinda new here."

"This way." I led her to the music department.

At least I was getting somewhere.

Joe's POV

Nick had gone off to find Stella and I was following Jade.

"Jade! Jade!" She couldn't hear me. "Oi! Stone!" I shouted, using her surname. She turned, as did a lot of other people. "And how many of your names are Jade Stone?" I asked, they turned back to their lockers and I caught up with Jade. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hey Joe."

"I was wondering, you're friends with Stella right?"

"Yeah..."

"You talk about girly things, right?"

"Kinda..."

"You wouldn't happen to know what she likes in a guy would you?"

"She likes a guy who she can experiment with clothes on."

"She does that to me, I mean us, already." I couldn't let on what I was trying to do...

"She likes a guy that everyone wants to be like but no one can match."

"Hmm..." I'm a celebrity, girls fall all over me; of course guys want to be me.

"She likes a boy with deep brown eyes and is really not very subtle when he wants to be." Jade continued. I have deep brown eyes and I'm not very good with subtlety. Wait a minute...

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

"It's not hard Joe. I've been places, I know people." Jade smiled.

"Which places, which people?" I was intrigued.

"All over the country. My parents like travelling. But they assure me we're staying here for the rest of my school life." Jade said.

"Cool. We live in a fire house." I told her.

"I know Joe, I was there last night..." Jade reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." We stood in silence momentarily. "Well, thanks for the help with Stella. You won't tell her right?"

"Of course not!" Jade smiled and I knew I could trust her.

"Thanks Jade." I smiled with her and hugged her, then headed off to chemistry... with Stella.

I should just go for it, I'm a rock star I could get any girl in the school.

But it's Stella.

How can I just ask her out? I'm not rock star Joe with her, I'm the Joe that's known Stella forever, my best friend that isn't my brother, the more than best friend that I don't want to lose. _That's_ the risk with Stella, do we dare put our friendship on the line?

But I can't help it if I like her, I mean _like her_ like her, it's one of those things you can't help.

Or that's what I keep telling myself.

I didn't talk to Stella in chemistry, although I did admire her. She was sitting near the front, I was near the back. I watched how her hair falls perfectly without her even trying, she laughs at something in the class, she hates her laugh but I think it's sexy. I miss her.

**Anybody notice the song I added at the end? ;)**

**Please review :)**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV

That night, Frankie asked me what he should wear for when Jade comes over.

"She's your _babysitter_ Frankie." Kevin emphasised before I could say anything.

"So? You're dressing up!"

"To go address thousands of screaming fans." Joe interrupted. "We like to look nice."

"What if I want to look nice for, Jade?" I drooled over her name. I rolled my eyes and Joe and Kevin exchanged glances.

"It's just a crush little dude, you'll get over it soon enough." I ruffled his hair and jumped down the fire pole, _before_ he could strangle me. He went back to his room, probably to go put his jeans and 'I love Frankie' top on. The doorbell rang. I opened it. Jade was drenched again; the bright October days led to rainy October evenings. Our eyes met. I wasn't sure about where our friendship stood; was she?

"Hi." She broke the silence.

"Hey," I smiled and let her in.

"Hi Jade," Mom welcomed. "Now boys, we've got to go!" Mom ushered us out the door. I kinda forgot that when Jade came over it meant we had to leave.

"Bye." I said, before being dragged away by Mom.

"Bye." Jade smiled before the door was shut in her face.

We performed the show and came off stage with the normal buzz. We were joined by Mom on her mobile with a worried look on her face.

"Frankie, Frankie! Calm down!" What's wrong with Frankie? Where's Jade? "Ok, we'll be home soon! Bye," Mom said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" My usual bus blasted apart when I heard Frankie's name and not Jade's.

"Frankie found Jade collapsed on the bathroom floor. She's conscious now but Frankie says she doesn't look well." Mom explained.

"We've got to get home!" I exclaimed.

"Well state the obvious!" Joe whacked the back of my head. I have a habit of stating what everyone knows when I'm panicky.

"How about we stop arguing about it and head home?" Dad suggested, we all nodded and pushed through the hordes of fans without our usual picture taking and autograph signing. The limo took us straight home. I burst in first and Jade was sitting up on the sofa, with an ice pack to her head and her face pale white, she had one arm round Frankie's shoulders and he looked like he'd been crying. He instantly got up when he saw we were home and muttered something about going to bed. Dad went after him. Did he not want his big brothers to see him cry?

"What happened?" I sat next to Jade and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing! I just kinda, feinted…" She trailed off.

"Nothing?" I asked. "You passed out and it's nothing?"

"I just don't want the attention." She whispered. I gently tucked my fingers under the ice pack, peeling it away from her forehead. A nasty bruise resided there.

"Why did you feint?" Joe asked. Jade shrugged.

"The Doctor's on his way." Dad said, walking back into the room and putting his arm round Mom. I didn't notice he wasn't in the room. "Do you want me to call your parents Jade?" He offered.

"No!" Jade answered quickly. Too quickly…

"Why not?" Mom asked.

"They're out of town. They left today. I was staying at a friend's house. I'll text her." I knew for a fact that I didn't believe her, and by the looks of it neither did Kevin.

Good, if _Kevin_ can see through it, she's definitely a bad liar.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Mom offered again. Jade nodded. Mom disappeared to make up the bed. I helped Jade to her feet and walked with her to my room to get her more clothes, as I had to night before. We were alone, Joe and Kevin had stayed downstairs.

"So, what's up with your parents?" I asked, facing Jade, she was only interested in our feet. "Still waiting…"

"Still not answering…"

"You can tell me."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause we're friends?" I wasn't sure why I was asking that. "Well, a family friend at least. My parents care about you, Frankie cares about you,"

"But you don't care about him." She stated.

"What?"

"You don't care for him. He was telling me that you barely ever pay any attention to him, he wants you to be proud of him, but,"

"We do pay attention to him! We are proud of him!" I interrupted.

"Ok, what did his teacher give to him last week and for what reason?"

Oh my god, she's right.

"Exactly. I just wanna go to sleep, ok? Now stop asking me awkward questions." She turned to leave.

"Wait," I grabbed her slender wrist.

"What?"

"What did Frankie's teacher give him last week?"

"He got an award for making the biggest progression in music, out of the whole class." Jade eyes bore into mine, making me feel even guiltier than I already did. "He really wanted to show you Nick, but you were too busy, for your _brother!_ If I had a brother like him, I know I wouldn't ignore him this way." Jade waited while I found more clothes for her to wear in bed, I'd seen the ones from last night folded and back in my drawer. I chucked the fresh shorts and top at her and she left. I collapsed onto my bed and let myself drown in my guilt.

The doorbell went again last night, and I heard Dad making small talk with the Doctor as he led him to the spare room, where Jade was waiting.

There's only one way to stop me feeling so guilty.

I got up and walked down the hall, past the spare room, hearing the low mutter of voices inside, I went into the room with 7 multicoloured letters on the clean white door.

Frankie.

"Hey, Frank," I knew he was awake; he'd stirred when I walked in.

"I wasn't crying." He retorted.

"I was." Well, I hadn't shown it but still.

**Review please! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

"Can you go away; I want to go to sleep." I heard the tears in my little brother's voice. I sat next to him on his bed and put my arm round his shoulders. He saw this as a comfort gesture and sobbed silently into my shoulder, I felt his shaking body under my arm. None of us really paid enough attention to him.

"Sorry Frankie." I felt the need to apologise, though he couldn't see the links I'd made in my head. He didn't stop crying. "Jade told me about the music award you got. Well done!"

"It's only a piece of paper; it's not as good as any of the trophies you've won."

"You're in 4th Grade Frankie, it's really awesome! You should come on stage with us next time!" I enthused.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't need a babysitter, and I wouldn't get to see Jade anymore." He seemed truly sad at that loss.

"She'd come with us. Keep an eye on you backstage, she'd be your biggest fan, after me of course." He smiled and we sat in momentary silence, not awkward; like it should be between brothers. Frankie yawned. "You should get some sleep. Sorry I interrupted. Good night!" I tucked him under his covers He fell asleep almost instantly. I shut his door quietly. Joe and Kevin were waiting for me outside.

"What's with the sudden visit to Frankie?" Joe asked.

"Jade told, or rather shouted at me that we don't pay enough attention to him. He got this music award at school and we didn't even notice!" I whispered kind of loudly.

"What? I never miss _anything_, I would have noticed." Kevin stated, appalled. Joe and I raised an eyebrow. Kevin huffed and went back to our room.

"We should probably turn in dude, or you're going to be late for school tomorrow." Joe clapped my shoulder and I nodded.

"I just want to see if Jade's ok first." I wondered off in the other direction to Joe. I saw the Doctor person coming out Jade's room soon followed by my Dad. I snuck in the spare room without them noticing. She was pacing and muttering.

"If I avoid him he won't ask again, don't lie or you'll just dig yourself a hole, just avoid telling him." What the hell was she on about?

"What?" I asked, making my presence known.

"Huh? What? Nothing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah right. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jade sounded sick of the question.

"Have I mentioned I don't believe that? Oh, nor the 'my parents are out of town' thing. Even Kevin noticed it wasn't totally truthful, _Kevin!_" I emphasised.

"I just don't want to talk about it." Jade muttered. I took her hands in mine; if Frankie saw me now…

"So there is something…"

"Well, you're not stupid."

"What is it? I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah but somehow Joe will find out and then the whole world will know."

"I won't let him find out I promise. Please?" Jade sighed.

"My parents are divorcing." Jade whispered.

"Oh." I didn't realised it was as serious as that; I just thought it would be something about moving here and missing old friends and all that stuff.

"And they're just making everything really complicated and arguing _all_ the time and I'm just the middle ground. They keep asking me to pick a side." Jade barely whispered that last part. She seemed very fond of looking at her knees. I put 2 fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to meet mine. She met them gladly. "Thank you." She said.

"What for?"

"I feel better having let it all out to someone." She smiled. I couldn't resist. Looking back I don't know why I did it, it just complicated everything! Not that I disliked it.

At that moment in time, after telling me all about her breaking family and how she disliked it and was hiding from it, I kissed her.

I know! I shouldn't have! But her lips were so inviting! And giving her a hug to comfort her or putting an arm around her while she cried didn't seem right, it felt like the only thing I could do.

Although I look back, I could have sung to her, I could have thanked her for telling me despite not trusting anyone, but I didn't, I stop all methods of communication by _kissing her!_

We pulled away about 5 seconds after my lips touched hers; she looked appalled, surprised and thrilled all at the same time. I don't know why I did what I did after that either.

I ran out the room and back to mine. My brothers gave me confused glares but I changed into my PJ's and climbed straight into bed. That was such a bogus move!

Why did I kiss her? It's not like she wanted to, nor even likes me as anything more than a _friend_ but I just had to go and _kiss_ her for Christ's sake.

I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid! Well, stupid enough to not think that through before I did it!

I had trouble falling asleep, though when I did I kept jerking back into the conscious land. I kept having nightmares where after the kiss Jade she slaps me and gives me a lecture on how I was moving way too quickly and she didn't want to kiss on a first date with a boy, despite the fact that 1) We weren't and aren't dating, 2) I definitely shouldn't be kissing her if she's not my girlfriend and 3) I'm pretty sure we _weren't_ in Paris near the Eiffel Tower when I kissed her.

I think that was my romantic subconscious kicking in there.

Or my desperate want to date Jade and some unknown desire to take her to Paris. Yeah we own a private jet but Paris is holiday worthy, it's an 8 hour flight!

What is Jade going to say at school tomorrow?

**Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning, worried. I got dressed and headed downstairs, ready to eat breakfast before heading to school.

After sliding down the fire pole, I was greeted by my Mom and Jade making conversation. I froze where I stood, my eyes widened.

"Nick, honey, you ok?" Mom asked. I shook my head to bring myself back to not panicking.

"Yeah, fine. Just a restless night." I shrugged. It wasn't lying.

"If you're sure honey." Mom smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good morning." She added, before walking off somewhere looking at her watch.

Jade was suddenly very interested in pushing the cereal in her bowl round and round with a spoon since she realised that we were alone.

"Good morning Jade." I said.

"Hi Nick." She muttered, picking up the almost full bowl and dumping it by the sink with all the other used breakfast utensils. She was ready for school; wearing a dark red, short, pleated skirt, a light blue shirt and a navy blazer that looked about 3 sizes too big; it hung off her shoulders and the arms finished so you could only see the tips of her middle 3 fingers. She wore black pumps and her checked red tie hung loosely, the tied bit by her sternum (a little bit of knowledge for you; it's the bit where you ribs meet in the middle… on your chest… just prod your chest for a bit you'll find it).

"Err…" I didn't want her to leave yet!

"What?" She asked frostily; I guess she was mad about last night.

"What happened last night?" I sighed.

"You tell me." She barked; confusion and hurt lingering in her eyes.

"I panicked!" I exclaimed, before even explaining what really happened.

"I thought you liked me Nick and then, you just," Jade paused, not able to find the right words. "This is too complex. I'm just Frankie's babysitter, and that's the way it's going to stay, because," She paused again. "I thought last night we'd really got somewhere. But then you walked out. So this is where it ends." Jade stated. I guess I kinda knew what was going on…

No, nope. I have no clue.

"Jade, wait!" I called; like that was going to stop her.

"Messed up again Nick?" Joe asked. Patronising, once again.

"Just," I really wanted to say a word I really shouldn't. "I can't be bothered." I sighed, _not_ saying the rude word and leaving Joe very confused. I picked up my school bag and nabbed a limo to school. Kevin and Joe can drive; I can't. I arrived at school only to be greeted by a beaming Macy.

"Hey Mace," I tried to smile. I think it came out as a lopsided frown. "Why're you so happy?" I asked, hoping her brightness would rub off.

"Just done a couple of laps round the field. Exercise always makes me feel great in the morning." Maybe I should try it… "What's up Nick?" She asked, her eyebrows lowered, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing, just," I paused. "Nothing." I sighed, putting my drum sticks in my locker so when my anger overflowed later, I didn't snap them and have to buy a new pair.

"That's what Jade said." Macy said. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"No. I don't want her to slap me." I tried to joke; Macy didn't have a clue why Jade would slap me so it wasn't _really_ a very good joke.

"So, it's something to do with Jade… I'll just go ask her, she'll tell me." Macy said brightly, about to skip off to find Jade. I grabbed the sleeve of her jacket before she could.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'll tell you," I said, when the fangirl was facing me again. "You just can't tell Jade ok?"

"Sure thing. Shoot!" Macy smiled. She was less fangirly after she'd been for a jog.

"Last night. After Jade had feinted and hit her head. I went into her room; she told me something that was really personal to her, we had a _real moment!_" I emphasised. "But then, I ruined it. I _really, really_ ruined it." Macy gasped.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I kissed her. It was only brief, but when we pulled apart, it was magical; she looked beautiful, happy, shocked, and disgusted all at the same time. I panicked and ran. Now, I dunno if she's annoyed that I kissed her, that I ran, or that I didn't go back." I sighed as I finished my story.

Macy's bottom lips trembled and her big eyes looked brimmed with tears.

"It's like a romantic movie with a sad ending." She muttered.

"Macy, do you know what I could do to make it right?"

"Talk to her."

"Tried that. She shouted at me."

"Ok, erm, well, you're good at writing songs that express emotion! I should know, I've analysed them." She dazed as fangirl mode returned.

"But that's really corny. Hey, you seen Stella?" I asked. Stella's good with the romance stuff.

"She's in the textiles room."

"Thanks Macy!" I said over my shoulder as I 'walked' to the textiles room.

I found Stella working on a sewing machine, teachers and students were milling around but no one looked up at my entrance. I tapped Stella lightly on the shoulder. She squealed and glared at me.

"Don't _do_that!" She emphasised. "I'm going to have to unpick that and start _again!_" Yeah, Stella's not a morning person. "Anyway, good morning Nick, I presume you want something as you _never_ come in here in the mornings." She put on a fake smile. "And you never _should._" She muttered.

"Sorry Stells but I need your help."

"Love trouble?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes. You've evidently done something wrong. And although writing a song is cheesy, it's something you do well, and with you it always comes from the heart." Stella smiled. When she worded it like that she was right. I smiled.

"Thanks Stells." I rushed out the textiles room at quickly as I entered. I found a bench and sat down, notepad, pen and guitar at the ready.

_You say you'll know, when you really find the one…_

**Can anybody guess the song?**

**Did you think I'd write a song? HA. No. I can't write songs, believe me, I've tried.**

**Anyway, please review! My self-esteem is running on low. Not that that's any different to usual…**

**~SalJCDKSL xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV

I saw Nick with his guitar. I heard the distant melody his fingers were strumming.

I wouldn't admit it to _anyone_, not even my best friends, Macy and Stella, that I _really_ like Nick. Yeah, I was surprised when he kissed me last night, but I thought it meant he liked me too, but he obviously doesn't.

Yeah I'm upset. Yeah, I'm being a bit harsh. But I was in a bad mood from lack of sleep and the headache that comes with fainting and hitting your head on a bath tub while helping a 9 year old brush his teeth.

I knew this day would be bad. I'd probably pass out again while Macy's doing some swimming thing. If I fainted into the pool I'd drown and die.

I know; I'm just too positive a person.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh, Stella, don't do that!" I emphasised and my friend smiled at my reaction.

"Sorry," She apologised. She followed my gaze; Nick. "So, what's he done wrong now?"

"Nothing." I dismissed quickly.

"So he's having love trouble with a girl he doesn't have a crush on?"

"He doesn't have a crush on me!" I emphasised.

"Course." Stella didn't believe me. "And you don't have a crush on him…"

"No." I said I wouldn't tell them. Macy came and stood by my other side.

"Nick knows he was wrong." She tried to compensate for him.

"He told you?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"He told me not to tell you he'd told me." Yeah because that made sense…

"Yeah well, I told him something personal, and he, then he just messed it up." I did manage to leave out saying 'he kissed me'.

"So what happened?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell you later." Macy muttered. Stella put an arm over my shoulders.

"Now please." Stella added.

"Last night, after he asked, I told Nick about my parents, and then he kissed me." Stella beamed. "And he ran off. He didn't say a word, just kissed me and left. And I do have a crush on him, but he obviously doesn't have one on me!" I emphasised. I saw Macy and Stella making eyes at each other; they evidently believed otherwise. "Guys, stop it."

"Stop what?" Macy asked innocently.

"I know you don't agree but if he did like me he'd of stayed last night. But he didn't!"

"Nick's insecure like that. Just give him some time and a chance, okay?" Stella indirectly made me promise.

"Whatever." I whispered.

"We still on for photo-shoot at lunch?" Macy asked.

"Ooh, can you take some for me Jade? I need some for my project." Stella exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the changing rooms at lunch Macy and then after school Stells?" I asked.

"Can you come to the boy's house? I'm making them model and pictures of that would look _great _on the project!" Stella emphasised, aware that I wasn't sure about going back yet.

"Yeah, I'm babysitting Frankie tonight anyway." I smiled.

"I've got to go, Joe and Kevin are here, but remember give him a chance okay?" Stella told me as she walked away and I nodded. Macy and I stood there watching Nick avidly scribbling down notes.

"He's so _cute!_" Macy emphasised.

"Macy!" I giggled hugging her; she's such a fangirl!

"Oooh, I've got to ask Kevin if he'll answer some fan questions for me, come with me?" She asked. I hesitated. She was always telling me how the guys are all there for each other; what if Joe and Kevin got annoyed that I'd shouted at Nick this morning? But Macy would think it strange that I say no so randomly. So I put on a fake smile and nodded. Macy linked her arm with mine and we joined Stella with Joe and Kevin at the lockers.

"Ah, Jade, a word please?" Joe said on my arrival.

"Actually, I've gotta,"

"It'll only take a minute." Joe dragged me away by my arm sleeve and I looked back at Macy pleadingly. She shrugged, unaware of Joe's intentions, though Stella looked worried…

"Sup Joe?" I asked casually.

"What's going on with you and Nick?" He got straight to it. I sighed.

"What so Nick, Stella nor Macy has told you?" I asked, avoiding the question completely.

"No. Explain!"

"It's nothing, really!" I didn't want to explain this again.

"No it's not! You both look really upset, and we care Jade." Joe said, his brown eyes penetrating the attempted barrier of blank expression in my eyes.

"Ok, Nick kissed me last night and left me hanging. That's about it. I just hate that didn't come back after he left and try to explain,"

"He will."

"He's tried. He doesn't seem to be able to."

"I can understand why you're annoyed, but please give him a chance." Joe pleaded.

"That's what Stella said." Joe didn't answer. "I already promised Stella and Macy I would, but justifying what he did, will take one heck of a song." Joe nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, no, you're right, he shouldn't have done it, but he regrets it and he will do everything to try and make it up to you." Joe tried to make me soften up to Nick before he made his or any move. Joe headed back over to the others and I went to Physics.

Did I really want to involve myself in this rock star world that came with liking Nick? I guess I did when I fell for him.

Even though I hate his guts right now, I still seem to like the rest of him, especially his eyes; they were so knowledgeable and so darn cute!

I guess I did want to be involved with the rock star life or I wouldn't have gone for the job babysitting Frankie. But that was all I wanted to do, let's say I dated Nick, I'd want to go to his shows and I couldn't neglect Frankie like that.

Confused!

**Please review! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's POV

After Physics, I had English with Macy and Stella; they kept telling me idea's for the photo's they wanted me to take. At one point I got kinda bored of being asked to take their pictures so started arranging my own on a piece of purple A3 paper. Macy took the hint and took out the pictures of Joe, Kevin and Nick she'd collected. Stella kept blabbering in my ear. When she saw Macy was engrossed in her work, she made sure I was paying attention.

"So what do you think will happen with you and Nick?" Stella asked eagerly.

"Nothing; I'm his brothers babysitter!" I emphasised.

"I'm their fashion designed and I'm still dating Joe. And by the sounds of it they want a photographer…"

"They can go hire one then… they have millions to spend."

"_THEY MEAN YOU!"_ Stella emphasised.

"Well I mean no. I've got exams to study for, I need a degree so I can get a good job and,"

"But Jade!" Stella interrupted, whining. "1. We'd get to work together! 2. You'd get to travel round the world. 3. They will pay you in the long term, just probably not while we're at school. And 4. It's a guaranteed job for life; they'd never sack a friend." Stella listed. It sounded good.

"That's if they ask me!"

"Yeah, coz Nick won't." Stella scoffed.

"He won't. He asked me what happened, he has no idea!"

"Nick's a really sweet guy. You'll be blown away, trust me." Stella smiled.

"I do, it's him I'm not so sure about." I muttered.

"No!" Macy exclaimed.

"What?" Stella asked.

"This paper isn't big enough for my picture of Kevin's toenail!" Macy emphasised. I cringed away from Kevin's _toenail_ and Stella sighed and rolled her eyes, she was used to Macy's fangirlyness.

"Nice, Macy, nice." Stella shrugged. Macy went to ask Miss Atkinson if she could have more paper and Stella turned back to me. "Something will happen Jade, I assure you. Nick really likes you. He _smiles_ when he likes a girl, I can guarantee he never does that!"

He does have a cute smile…

The bell rang and Stella and I avidly packed our books away and we bagsied the table under the stairs, where we normally met the guys.

Joe and Kevin were already there. But no Nick…

I didn't mention it.

"How was your maths test Joe?" Stella asked.

"Great. I think the tutoring really helped!"

"You mean actually studying for a test reminded you of everything you've learnt?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Joe was unaware most people do this anyway.

"Where's Nick?" Stella asked.

"He was with Penny last time I checked." Kevin said, mindlessly eating his food without really recognising what he was putting in his mouth.

"Told you." I muttered to Stella; no one else heard.

"Well, _fighting_ with Penny is more accurate." Joe added, taking a bite of his banana.

"Told _you_." Stella said proudly.

"Hey guys," Nick crashed into the back of my chair, breathless. "Was just, err, catching up with Penny." Right coz we all believed that. I kept my head down. He placed one hand on my shoulder and my gaze immediately flitted up to his eyes. "Can I talk to you?" I looked round at Stella who nodded eagerly.

"Sure, I guess." I couldn't break my promise to Stella.

"Great." Nick beamed and took me to the glass room that looked like it was outside and often disorientated me. Nick led me in there and we sat on the bench.

"So…" I stated, feeling awkward.

"Firstly, I know I was wrong, and I'm sorry, secondly, I know just 'sorry' isn't enough, thirdly, I wrote you a song." He beamed. How did I see _this_ coming…?

Nick started playing a melody on his guitar and I immediately fell in love with it.

_You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
Ohh to make it right, yeah._

_I didn't know how good you were for me,  
Now it's clear;  
I'm seeing all that we could be.  
And i know that it's my fault  
But I'm gonna treat you better,  
Cause if i had one wish,  
You'd be with me forever._

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right, oh_

_Is there something i can say  
Show me __how to__ break it down  
So before you walk away  
Take the time to turn around  
Listen to it now_

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try..._

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right.  
Ohh to make it right.  
Make it right  
Gonna make it right.  
Ohh yeah._

Nick played the final chord and I understood that he was truly regretful.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"Nick that was beautiful."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. But just one question,"

"Go on?"

"What did you mean when you kissed me?" I asked cautiously, bringing up the resolved topic was dangerous.

"I meant that I like you, and I mean _like you_ like you. And if you'd like it, maybe you'd want to go on a date? And be my girlfriend…" I smiled.

"I would like that." Nick fingers intertwined with mine. I felt his cold purity ring inbetween my fingers and smiled. This was really happening…

**Please review xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's POV

This isn't fair. Stella can't make us go parading round like this!

We'd got home to find that Stella had invited Jade round to take pictures for her project, which involved us 'modelling' some of Stella's new designs. Did I mention she invented _man heels_ for us?

"Stella this just isn't _fair!_" Joe whined for the thousandth time.

"You don't like it?" Stella asked; her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

"No, no, no!" Kevin protested, saving our friends feelings. "We just don't think it's quite right for us…" His voice didn't go high and squeaky at the end, which was a good start.

"Do you guys really think I'd let/make you wear this on stage?" Stella asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you." I said honestly. Stella glared at me. "Well you made Joe wear bright green pants in front of the Queen of England!" I emphasised. Stella shrugged.

"I just wanted a laugh." Stella shrugged. "Now go put these on!" Stella said, gesturing grandly to a clothes rail of decent clothes. Joe legged it and changed as quickly as he could. I wondered over to Jade first who looked like she was restraining giggles.

"Wouldn't be so funny if I wore 'man heels' on our date." She didn't stop giggling.

"See, that's why I didn't say yes because you're gorgeous." She controlled her laughter. "I don't care what you wear, I just like being with you."

"Me too." She smiled at me and thrust Stella's clothes at me.

"Now go get changed or you and your man heels are going on my project and Macy's website." My eyes widened and I ran off to change.

When I came back out, Jade and Frankie were talking while sitting on one of the many huge amps in our room, Stella and Joe were discussing how Kevin's kneepads on his pants needed to be a little more subtle than Kevin had first hoped.

"Hey Nick," Frankie called over to me. Both he and Jade were smiling and if I'm being totally honest I was worried. What had they planned…?

"Hi Frankie." I called back cautiously, walking slowly over to them. Jade smiled.

"Nick, my music teacher asked for my autograph for when I'm in a band like yours!" Frankie enthused.

"Whoa, Frankie! That's amazing!" I smiled and joined in his enthusiasm. He jumped off the amp and threw his arms round my middle.

"Thanks Nick." He said before running off down the fire pole, probably to go play hide and seek with Dad. Jade smiled at me.

"He told me that you went into his room last night." Jade smiled. "You listened when I said you were being a prat." She smiled playfully.

"You didn't say that."

"Yeah, but we both know I was thinking it." She smiled again. Her lips were so inviting…

"Maybe you don't want that date…" I mused; I deserved a say in this game.

"Yeah, but maybe I _do_," She stated the opposite.

"Like I could resist." We were standing right up next to each other and I could feel her warm breath on my chin. I gently pecked her lips. "So when are we going on this date?"

"Tonight and tomorrow I'm babysitting Frankie. But after that…"

"It's set." I interrupted her. "The day after tomorrow I'll take you to the movies, we'll go out to dinner," I explained my plan.

"That sounds great."

"Then maybe we could chill out here for a bit?" I suggested, not so sure…

"What about your brothers?" She asked.

"I'll tell them to butt out. They'll promise to do so. They'll want to cause some trouble. They'll get in the way. They'll annoy me. And then one of us will either end up injured, humiliated or scarred for life." I stated what I knew would happen. Jade smiled and giggled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jade smiled and I moved in to kiss her again.

But I was interrupted by a flash of light and the sound of a camera going off. We both looked up.

"It's probably not as good as one of your photos Jade but a camera-phone has its uses." Joe smiled smugly.

"It's probably all fuzzy and blurry Joe." Jade said to him. Stella's eyes screwed up and she pointed at something on Joe's screen.

"What is _that_?" She asked. Joe turned his head to the side and screwed his eyes up too.

"I think it's my thumb." He sounded uncertain.

"You have a zit on your thumb?" Stella asked. Joe examined his thumb.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" Kevin asked. I didn't want to know what Joe's thumb looked like.

"I don't know." And his uncertainty was worse than a zit.

"You didn't even get them on the picture anyway!" Kevin exclaimed. I smiled and Jade stuck her tongue out at Joe. He stuck his out back.

"Come on guys! I need pictures for my project!" Stella emphasised. Jade pecked me quickly on the lips while the other's back was turned and went to resume her position at the front of the room. The others were none the wiser…

She's good.

After finishing modelling for Stella, we were thrust more clothes to change into to get ready for the show. Jade had got out her art book and started sketching something. Frankie was sitting oddly still in front of her. She was probably sketching him.

We left quickly and didn't return till gone midnight.

* * *

Frankie was fast asleep in bed and Jade was lying on the sofa, also fast asleep. I laid a blanket over her, not wanting to disturb her. But she stirred.

"Nick?" She asked quietly.

"Go back to sleep Jade," I whispered soothingly. She nodded and went back to sleep. I went upstairs to be interviewed by my brothers.

"So, Nick, you've had a girlfriend, what, 11 hours now and she's not broken your heart yet? It's a record!" Joe teased.

"You really think Jade would?" I asked.

"Not at all." Joe smiled and headed for bed. I followed suit, looking forward to the day that dawn was to bring.

**So this is the end of the episode. I have more planned don't worry :)**

**Please review xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is a new episode :) To move the fic along a bit I'm going to write in 'exam jam' (the last episode of season 1) then start writing in season 2 after that… maybe a little bit of Nacy… maybe… if you're lucky. What I was trying to get to is this series of chapters may be a little shorter, and updated pretty frequently as most of the script is written for me. I just need to change some bits and add Jade in…**

**Oh, I thought I should **_**probably**_** do one of these;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas.**

**Just in case any of you thought I was that lucky… Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

Macy's POV

So, I, Macy Misa, have been allowed into the Jonas loft to record my podcast. I've done most of it. I'm just about to watch it.

"This is Macy Misa and you're watching Macy Misa's video podcast from the Jonas loft. I'm Macy Misa. I am so excited to bring you behind the scenes as Jonas prepares to launch the world tour the bigger and better than the last tour tour. You'll get to watch the tough decision that the band has to make." The camera came off me and an image of Joe waving round some some blue socks with red and brown diamonds on.

"I think I'm going with the old cotton socks." He says. I giggle to myself.

"We'll get up close and personal with Nick!" I exclaim while sitting on Joe's bed. The camera changes to a beautiful image of Nick's right ear, and it kept getting closer.

"Ow!" nick exclaims, putting his hand to his bruising ear.

"We'll get a sneak peak at the bands latest new supercool look." I said from Joe's bed, again. The camera changed to a view of Joe in a dark blue hoodie, a beige scarf covering the bottom of his face.

"Are you serious?" He exclaims.

"And Kevin just being," I'm on screen again, and I pause to find the word to describe our curly haired friend. An image of Kevin caressing one of his guitars comes on.

"I love you." He mutters, stroking the neck of the guitar.

"And of course, you'll get to see lots of this." I said, back in front of the webcam.

Then the guys started performing 'Time Is on Our Side' on their really cool stage, blue lights on them. Kevin and Joe on their guitars, Nick at the drums. They look so calm on stage…

"I'm Macy Misa, and if you'd like to see more, tell your parents you're doing homework, lock the door and crank up the volume. Did I mention I'm Macy Misa? Because I am."

***title sequence***

"Jonas has given me complete access to their creative process, because I'll be like a fly on the wall. I'll observe and report but I'll never interfere. Never." My voice continued on the podcast.

"Guys I think I've got the line-up. We open the show with Time Is on Our Side." Nick walked in; Joe was playing the guitar behind him in the shot. Jade was somewhere with Kevin.

"What are you cracked?" I interrupted him. "you have to open up with work it out!" No-one said anything and Nick looked back to Joe. "Oh, Time is On Our Side! Love it, open with it, stop looking at me…" Nick was glaring at me.

"Nick she has a good point." Joe mentioned. Nick looked back at him then towards the camera. He proceeded to rip up the paper.

Next was a shot of Kevin with his guitars, I don't think he noticed Jade taking pictures of him. Maybe she'd let me have one for the website…

"So, Kevin, what's the hardest part about going on tour?" I asked. Whoa I sound posh!

"Deciding who to take with me! Olivia, Juliet, Lulu!" he mused.

"Whoa! That's an awful lot of girlfriends!"

"Not girlfriends! I'm talking about my guitars! I have over 50 and I can only bring 3. I have a very special relationship with each one." The next clip showed Kevin bowing down on one knee with a blue guitar in his arms, dancing around another guitar and spinning with another one in his grasp. "How am I meant to look Chloe in the sound hole and tell her 'You're not coming!'?" he shook his head, not seeing how I didn't understand his problem…

"Joe, any _surprises_ you can share about the tour?" I asked. Joe was sitting with a guitar in his hands strumming. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening. He waved his fingers for me to come closer.

"I'm working on doing a flip off a gigantic amp and landing in a split! Yeah,"

"Good luck with that." Nick added sarcastically, walking behind Joe.

"I'll show him." Joe nodded to himself.

"Stella Malone, stylist extraordinaire with the pretty hair, how do you feel about not going on tour with the band this time?" Stella sighed. She was examining stuff in the huge suitcases of costumes and clothes for the guys.

"Can we stop talking about the tour? They're going, we know that. It's not a big deal." I changed to a different clip of this conversation. Stella had her hands over her nose and mouth, her fingers under her eyes to stop her make up running. "I'm gonna miss them so much, I mean I can't believe I'm not going with them!" Stella continued working on the clothes. "Thanks for noticing my hair."

"Then come with us!" Kevin loaded a couple of blazers into the suitcase. "We need you Stella."

"I mean, I wish I could but, my internship with Jacque le Fashet **(a/n – sorry, I didn't know how to spell it) **is like a once-in-a-lifetime thing! I'm gonna learn so much, I'm really excited!" Stella said with tears in her voice.

The next clip was of Jade at Nick's desk with loads of pictures of the guys. Oh how I wish I'd taken photography…

"So Jade, you excited about the tour?" I asked in my interviewer voice.

"Excited? They want to film the concert in London for a DVD and I have to organise cameramen, camera angles, the DVD cover! Plus, I have to write and produce a draft of the programme so we can send it out to be translated before the tour starts."

"So you're a little busy?" I asked. She nodded "Okay…" Well that made for a short interview.

I paused the podcast. It was good so far.

Do you think they knew my name is Macy Misa… because it is.

**You don't know how hard it is to pause, type, pause, type, write in Jade; never thought this could be so hard! And I'm only 4 minutes through!**

**Please review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think most of this episode will be from Macy's POV, as the whole episode is the podcast if my memory serves me correctly.**

Macy's POV

"That handsome old man is Dad of Jonas!" I introduced as he came up the stairs and into the room in his suit.

"Hey Stella, aaw, that's what I love to see," The video changed to an image of the guys studying. Though Joe and Kevin's HMA books were upside-down. Back to Dad of Jonas! "My boys are crackin' the _books!_ Alright! Now don't forget, if you don't pass these exams, tomorrow, then you will have to stay here, and repeat the class."

"We know, and that means no tour." Kevin sounded like they'd been told this before.

"Which means no amazing split." Joe moaned.

"Which saves us a trip to the emergency room in some foreign country." Nick smiled smugly.

"Which gives me one less show to incorporate to the DVD." Jade smiled. She was sitting on the floor with the book resting on her head like a hat; she hated studying. Nick kicked her lightly in the back. She lay backward to look at him and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" She exclaimed.

The next clip was off the boys making music again! This time the song was Love Sick. The lights flashed on and off and it was really dramatic.

Next was a clip of Nick and Joe and the others talking about the line-up for the songs.

"Love Sick is the perfect opener!" Nick emphasised.

"Sure, the girls go crazy, they cry, they scream, they try and rip off our clothes. Especially you Joe!" Kevin added. Stella came in to sit behind them. Jade was already on one of the other seats texting frantically on her blackberry to some dude in a foreign country.

"You know, I don't think you guys should do that song, I mean the last thing rock stars need is just a mob of excited screaming girls rushing the stage. You know, that's dangerous especially you Joe." They all glared at her questioningly. Some call it pester power, I call it Jonas power! "Fine do the song." Stella stood up and left the boys to it. The rest of the clip was the rest of the song.

Next was Joe packing some stuff from his part of the bedroom.

"Joe, anything you're going to miss back home while you're on tour?" I asked. My interviewer voice was so cute!

"You know there's always things you miss." He looked over at Stella sewing some final garments together.

'Give Love A Try' started playing while Joe looked lovingly at Stella's hair.

Kevin was playing guitar and Joe tambourine. Nick was on the other side of the stage with his own guitar and mic.

I'd been very clever at this point and managed to make the screen go half and half and get Joe and Stella in a shot at the top while Nick was at the bottom singing.

Well, maybe Jade helped a little…

Then it went back to just the stage. But I got a bigger version of Nick's face slightly transparent to come on. Then Kevin's fingers and Nick's face. Then another shot of Stella and Joe, Joe and Kevin and Nick all in one.

I was proud.

As the song finished, Nick came onto the shot and set in a turquoise seat.

"I think we should cut 'Give Love A Try' from the set." He admitted.

"No!" Stella and Joe exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay!" Nick knew something weird was going on, but didn't mention it.

"I like it. It actually shuts up the audience." Jade spoke her mind. And I wondered why she was so frequently in detention…

"Nice." Kevin added sarcastically. Jade went and perched on Nick's knee.

"It's a cute song." She added, looking into Nick's eyes. He smiled up at her.

OMJ! Nick smiled and I got it on camera! Wait till the Jonas heads hear about _this!_

"How's it going?" Stella called, wobbling a pen in her hand, waiting impatiently. She turned to the camera. "The guys are trying on the new look I designed for tour." Stella's voice rose in pitch at the end. She was excited.

A new clip showed and it was of Joe in a navy hoodie, with the hood up, and a beige scarf covering his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked, pulling the scarf off his mouth.

"What?" Stella asked innocently. "I think it looks really good!" Joe went over to the mirror and put the hood down. Stella was behind him. "I mean, haven't you seen opera singers? They have to keep they're vocal chords warm, with scarves in the summer. Which reminds me, get, Joe, scarf," Stella paused as she wrote each word down.

"You can't even see a square inch of my skin." Joe stated.

"Girls can look at your hands. I mean, they're covered in skin." Stella turned back to her notebook and Joe looked at the back of her head. "Get Joe gloves."

Dad of Jonas is back on the scene! But he doesn't look happy…

"It's about the tour…"

"Dad did they spell my name wrong on the tour jacket's again?" Kevin asked.

"Well you do look more like a Karen than a Kevin." Nick raised his eyebrows at the camera. Jade sniggered. Kevin glared at her, she looked away.

"Alright, look, I just got a call from the school," Mr Lucas said before anyone else could insult Kevin. "It seems one of you failed your exam." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry guys," Kevin apologised.

"Adios meyo." **(a/n I couldn't understand quite what Joe said so I spelt it literally)** Joe stated defeatedly.

"Alright you guys passed. Nick you did too. Jade, it appears you failed," She shrugged.

"Which one?" Nick asked.

"I think you need plural there Nick." Jade added.

"Chemistry, Geometry, English Literature and Physics." Mr Lucas listed.

"I failed four? I studied really hard." Jade has deflated.

**Please review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Macy's POV

"I don't mean to be rude Jade, but we could still scrape together a programme and just about pull together a tour." Mr Lucas suggested.

"No!" Nick, Joe and Kevin exclaimed. Jade smiled a little at how included she felt.

"What about the DVD?" Joe asked. "And my flip and split!"

"It's ok guys. You go." Jade muttered, sitting next to Kevin on the raised floor in front of the fire poles. Kevin put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I failed." She muttered. Kevin scoffed.

"I can't believe I passed!" He and Joe said at the same time. Joe raised his hand for a high five.

"No." Kevin shook his head.

Back to moi!

"Macy Misa here. I know what you're thinking Jonas heads. Things are looking pretty grim for the guys! And Jade. Which is what makes me video podcast so good!"

The next clip started with my gorgeous gray boots before finishing on Joe and Kevin on the floor, Nick was sitting on the turquoise chair again and Jade on the floor in front of him. Nick was playing with Jade's hair and she looked really down.

"We're cancelling the World Tour and it's all my fault." Jade stated.

"Yeah it is." Joe sighed.

"Is that all you've got?" Nick asked.

"Yeah it is." Joe repeated.

"Jade, it's ok; who needs a world tour anyways? You know, London's nice but it's not sunny. The deserts hot, but there's no rain!"

"Kevin, those are my lyrics!" Nick exclaimed.

"Are you trying to comfort me or set up your own music video?" Jade asked.

"I'm trying to comfort you! By setting up my own music video!" He clicked his fingers and looked up at my camera. "Hope you enjoy it!"

This led on to another performance. Nick sat at the white grand piano; Kevin leant on it with his mic stand in front of him. A soft pink light lit the stage.

Kevin sang 'I Left My Heart in Scandinavia'.

"Dad said he was going to call the school." Nick added.

"I'll get an update." Jade stood up and Nick took her hand and went with her.

"Ok, tour wardrobe is all put away, everything's back to normal." Stella returned. "Snow angels?" She asked Kevin.

"_Carpet_ angels!" he emphasised.

"I'm hungry! I say pizza, who's in?" Stella put her hand in the air and Joe stood up, leaving Kevin making carpet angels on his own.

"I'll call Maria." He said. "Hey, Stell, erm, you don't really seem that bummed that the tour just got cancelled!"

"Oh, well I can't say I'm not _not_ bummed that I'll get to see you every day over the summer."

"Yeah." Joe agreed.

"What about you, Joe?"

"I can say that I'm not unhappy that you're not not bummed."

"Well that makes me kind of happy! I mean you can understand that right?"

"I mean, it depends, what are we talking about?" Both of them kept looking at the camera.

"Erm, pizza."

"You're right, let's go get that."

And back to Kevin and his amazing song. Nick brought in some melodies to match his phenomenal piano playing fingers.

The next clip started with me examining my (awesome) bright red nails. Then Joe ran in.

"Guys, guys, Dad just got off the phone with the school." He sat down at the small table. He sat next to Nick, who sat next to Kevin, who sat next to Jade. "Jade gets to take make up tests. Which means, if she gets a certain score which is, what is it again?" Joe asked Jade.

"A hundred." Jade answered.

"A hundred then she passes Chemistry, Geometry, English Literature and Physics." Joe explained.

"That means the tour's back on. 5 second dance party!" Kevin exclaimed.

"No celebrations." Jade interrupted.

"Kevin!" Nick exclaimed.

"What? I had 2 seconds left!" Kevin whined.

"There's no way I can get a hundred, or four hundred in this case." Jade denied.

"Well you added that up you can't be _that_ bad at math." Joe joked.

"It's easy; just get 'em all right!" Kevin shrugged, swinging the chair round. Nick glared at him.

"I took on way too many things. The test, the tour, I thought I could handle it, but now I have no time to learn what I need to know." Jade stated.

"I could tutor you." Kevin shrugged.

"Kevin, you got a C- in Chemistry, a D in geometry, a C in English literature and a D- in physics."

"Yeah, and she got an F." Kevin pointed at jade.

"Thanks for reminding me Kev." Jade nodded sarcastically.

"We can get straight E's!" Kevin exclaimed. Nick sighed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the one that failed the tests."

Onto a new clip! Oh my Jonas this podcast is good.

Joe was writing something at Nick's desk.

"What're you doing?" Kevin asked, taking the paper out of Joe's grasp, dropping it and catching it again.

"I just came up with an awesome way for Jade to ace the Geometry test. Check it out."

"Do you really think this'll work? It's like the oldest trick in the book!" Kevin asked.

"Mmm, let's take a look, shall we." Joe picked up 'the book'. "No, see the oldest trick in the book is, what's that on you're shirt?" Joe asked. He flicked Kevin in the nose.

"Aagh, you got me." Kevin blinked and rubbed his nose.

"What I came up with for Jade is the _second_ oldest trick in the book. Right after, what's that on your shirt?" Joe flicked Kevin again.

"You got me again." Kevin sighed. "oh but Joe, you're shoe's untied, watch out." Kevin warned, looking at the sheet Joe had written.

"Kevin, do you really think I'm gonna fall for the 3rd oldest trick in the book?" Joe asked. Kevin raised his palms to the ceiling innocently.

Joe tripped over.

"Told ya!" Kevin rolled his eyes and walked away.

**Please review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Next clip; Joe was sitting on the edge of Nick's bed, where Jade was sleeping, trying to wake her up. Nick was working at his keyboard with his headphones on.

"Wow, for someone who ruined our world tour you'd think she'd have more trouble sleeping?" Joe exclaimed, talking to me behind the camera.

"I think I know how to wake her up." Kevin said, holding his guitar in his left hand and lowering a pointed finger above a folder labelled "Jonas Programme Tour Stuff ~Jade". He almost touched it.

"Don't touch my folder!" She exclaimed, sitting up, awake, instantly.

"Alright, good you're awake. Me and Kevin found a way for you to learn this geometry stuff a lot easier. Right, here we go." Kevin started playing a simple beat on his guitar. It was really catchy!

Joe sang.

"_You're a cute triangle,  
You really got the juice,  
A sleeze isn't built to please _**(a/n, sorry my hearing and deciphering of words is terrible. Please, feel free to correct me)  
**_And obtuse is just obtuse_

I moved the camera to where Nick was watching from his keyboard, with a look of appallment on his face. He didn't believe in his brothers.

_The fact that all your angles are smaller than 90 degrees makes you quite apute,  
you're the best triangle,  
because you are acute._

Joe and Kevin finished their song and I restrained from clapping.

"Guys, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but that's just one law of geometry there are dozens of those for me to know. And I've got 3 more subjects to study."

"Well, let's get a singing!" Joe wasn't even kidding… he was being serious?

"This is gonna be better than a Christmas album!" Kevin smiled.

Another music video. Work It Out is such a good song. *mutters* I said they should open with it.

I did that clever thing with more than one clip on the screen, it was Joe and Kevin trying to tutor Jade, and she was getting quite fed up.

I also got a few shots of Nick looking over notes with her, though I was on the other side of the room as Nick wouldn't let me interrupt and kept glaring at me, and he's kinda scary when he does that.

"It's the next day and Jade has taken her retests. Let's check in as they anxiously await the result." My newsreader voice again as I zoomed in on Jade's face. She looked daggers at me. "On second thought, I think it's best to give them they're space."

"Jade! It's you're teacher," Dad of Jonas ran into the room and Jade grabbed the phone off him.

"Yeah…no…yeah…no…yeah…no…ok, bye." Jade hung up.

"Yeah or no?" Mr Lucas asked. He knew none of the boys would go on tour without Jade.

"He said I got 99% on all 4 tests." Jade sighed.

"Yes!" Kevin exclaimed.

"No! She needs a perfect score." Joe sighed.

"But, my teacher said I can make up the last 4 points, if I calculate the volume of acid in an average fans stomach (geometry), identify the pH value (chemistry), calculate how much is there in proportion to other stomach fluids (physics) and then write an essay about the whole experiment." Jade explained.

"What does that even mean?" Kevin asked.

"It means the tour is back on! You did it!" Mr Lucas exclaimed. The boys started cheering.

"I'm going to make a start on that essay…" jade said while the cheering continued and she opened her laptop while sprawled over Nick's bed.

"Aaw! I'm so relieved! It means I don't have to spend the summer picking through garage sales with your mother, I mean, how many old fire helmets can one woman have huh? I get it, we live in a fire house!" Mr Lucas explained to Kevin, who nodded in all the right places.

"Whoa what drama!" back to me. "The bigger and better than the last tour, tour was on again, off again and back on again thanks to Jade acing her test. Yay Jade!"

Another music video. Keep It Real is the opener, deffinately.

Kevin and his guitars… He was wearing a suit, a bow tie, and three red roses were in his hands.

"This has been an incredible journey, and a very difficult decision. But as you know, I can only take three of you on tour with me. So, Olivia, Lulu, hehe, and Grace, you will be coming on tour with me. And to the others, stay in tune till I come home. I will miss you!"

Kevin walked away boldly.

Next clip: Jade was working hard at Nick's desk on her laptop. She was piecing together pictures and text for the final version of the programme.

"Jade, what are you doing? All the tour stuff's done!" Nick asked.

"Not the programme! I lost time with re-studying so need to finish it."

"Come here," Nick took the computer off her and clicked through the pages. "It's perfect."

"N, n, no!" jade protested as Nick shut down her computer.

"It's the best programme we've ever had. Now drop it!" Nick commanded, handing her the laptop. She put it in her bag and Nick stood up and pulled Jade closer to him.

"We've got the world waiting for us."

"Now i'll take you on a more exotic date."

"Who needs exotic? I've got you." Jade whispered and they kissed.

"N'aaww!" I couldn't help it. They pulled apart and looked at me with funny gazes, though Nick's was more of a glare. "Sorry, I'll shut up." I promised. They kissed again then Jade skipped over to me, she took the camera off me!

"We need some Nick and Macy lovin'!" She exclaimed and Nick came over and hugged me and _smiled_ to the camera. That's two smiles I've got!

"N'aaww!" Jade copied my earlier coo.

"Okay, stop it now guys, this isn't funny." Nick squeezed me tighter and Jade laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

Ooh, Nick's hugs were lovely...

**Please review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon Joe, I wanna see what you look like." Stella was sitting on a suitcase waiting for Joe. He came out in a grey suit and looked rather gorgeous. "Wow, you look, you look great." Stella said.

"I'm gonna miss you Stell," Joe said, hugging her close.

"Don't start, I'm gonna cry!" Stella exclaimed. Joe smiled oddly at the camera and held her close. "And I can't be responsible for how cute I might look."

"You sure you're ok with this?" Joe asked, looking down at his clothes.

"Yeah, I mean, I just have to get used to that fact that you're a rock star with girl fans. Just don't forget about the girl back home who sews your pants?"

"Of course I won't! What was her name again…?" Joe teased.

And the song completed.

"Remember Joe's flip and split?" Me again, my teeth don't look _too_ bad… "Well, he finally went for it, and I got it, but there's a little glitch, you'll see it."

"Ok," Joe declared, preparing himself. "For the first time ever tried by a lead singer," Joe continued. Nick had his arm round Jade's waste and Stella and Kevin were watching in awe at what Joe was about to do. "Rock and roll!" Joe screamed.

"Look out!" I exclaimed. The camera rolled.

"Are you ok Macy?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! There's just something coming out of my nose and I think it's my tooth."

The video finished. Done. I uploaded it and waited to be showered in Jonas-praise for my amazing video skills.

I closed the laptop and put it in my bag. I took one last look round the Jonas loft before it being shut up for 3 months while the guys were on the bigger and better than the last tour tour.

I, personally, have been given front row seats and backstage passes to their first show tonight.

I was called downstairs as the Joe, Kevin, Nick, Frankie, Mr and Mrs Lucas and Jade went off in the 2 tour buses. Stella and I waved them off and went back to Stella's to prepare for the show tonight.

We turned up in our dresses and found we were being _escorted _to our seats. I beamed and so did Stella.

As the show started, Stella and I were jumping up and down and screaming like crazy. The guys kept looking at us but we were in our own amazing world.

In the interval, I bought a programme ready to read through and congratulate Jade for her awesome programme making skills. We headed backstage to watch the second half of the show. Before I got a look at the cool, techy backstage, I was being hugged. So was Stella.

"Thank god you two are here! I needed someone to rave with me and all the crew are middle aged men." Jade whined. She was wearing jeans and a black hoodie, with the Jonas Crew on the back in big white letters and the Jonas logo in the top right hand corner on the front (as I looked at it).

"Well, we're staying for the rest of the show and the after party." Stella informed.

"The programme looks amazing by the way." I told Jade and she beamed.

"Thanks. I was really worried about it. Joe kept making me say 'The programme looks amazing, the programme looks amazing'." Jade told us. "I wish you guys were coming with us!" She exclaimed and hugged us again. I felt much loved.

"Well you won't when you see all the fabulous clothes I've made for your return." Stella smiled a little.

"Did you not see your mention in the programme?" Jade asked.

"What?" Stella and I asked at the same time.

"I wrote, like, half a page on the guy's stylist and number one fan and best friend." Jade told us. "Then I just had to write loads of stuff about Jonas."

"Whatcha saying about us?" Joe snuck up behind Jade and she squealed.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, hitting his stomach. He doubled over in pretend pain.

"What've you done to him now Jade?" Nick asked, putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"He surprised me!" She whined.

"Great show so far guys!" Stella interrupted the fight about to erupt between Joe and Jade; they acted like brother and sister something.

"Thanks Stells. Who knew Jade was so good at all the sound producer techy stuff!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Aah, so Jade's good at everything?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"I got bored! One of the sound guys needed to pee so he let me take over for a bit and then didn't come back…" Jade trailed, wondering where the guy had gone.

"Well you're coming onstage with us next half." Joe smiled and punched her arm playfully. Jade's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ha! No!" She objected.

"I was kidding!" Joe laughed. "Hey Stell, wanna see our dressing room?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah!" She emphasised and he took her hand and led her away. They were probably going for a little kiss as well…

"Macy is that the programme? Can I have a look?" Nick asked.

"Sure." I smiled and handed him the programme. Jade and Kevin were talking about some weird tricks Kevin wanted to try over the tour and if Jade could include them on the DVD. I looked over the programme with Nick. He paused over the page me and Stella. Nick pointed to a picture of me.

"That's cute." He stated. I smiled.

"Thanks." Whoa, I didn't pass out… That's a first!

"We're going to miss you and Stella, Mace, we really are." Nick sighed.

"You've got Jade." I reminded.

"I know but she's not you." Nick answered. "Or Stella." He added quickly. He closed the programme quickly and walked over to Jade realising what he just said.

What had he just said…

**And that's my own twist on the end of Exam Jam. Did you like?**

**I'm going to write an episode about the guys and Jade on tour to help it flow better when they get to LA. Please recommend and review!**

**Until next update!**

**~SalJCDKSL **


	16. Chapter 16

Joe's POV

We've been on tour for about a month now. It's been bigger and better than any world tour yet! Though I've not succeeded in my flip and split yet, I've not actually done it on stage yet. Jade made me try it on a crash mat with everyone standing 10 feet away. She had Macy's, err, injuries in mind.

Kevin's really getting into the whole tour thing, and we often have to drag him away from fans when he starts naming his guitars.

We let him talk once. We were waiting for an hour and a half.

Nick's been quiet, it's odd. He was so much happier with Jade, he _smiled_. I guess he's just a bit homesick.

Every time we go to a new city, you can hear the gasps from Jade. She finds each new place amazing and makes us go sight-seeing. Then Kevin, Nick and I get mobbed and we run for our lives (quite literally), after the first couple of times, Jade stopped running with us and casually wondered round the city taking pictures waiting for us to call saying we'd got to the limo in one piece (more or less) and where was she. The first couple of times Mom had panicked because we'd 'lost' her and Nick got a bit anxious, but Jade was always fine.

Jade's been acting a bit odd recently as well.

Wait, Nick quiet, Jade odd… I dunno. Nick's a sensible guy, and so is Jade, they'll figure it out. Right?

Tonight we're in London; a great city with dedicated fans. Jade was being more sight-seeing-y than normal, but London's a beautiful city. It's worth it. As we walked through a quieter street in the busy city, Nick and Kevin were bouncing song lyrics off each other and Jade and I were walking a couple of paces in front, Jade taking pictures of things as we walked.

"So, Jade, how's you and Nick?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Way to go for subtlety Joe." She said sarcastically. I shrugged. "We're fine. Personally, I'm just homesick." She admitted.

"Oh," I didn't realise it was that simple I guess.

"It's nothing to worry about, but thanks Joe." She smiled and pulled her camera out again and started taking pictures. I shrugged and calmed Kevin down. He wanted to include a chicken into the mini-plot of the song and Nick kept calling him stupid.

The things my brothers get up to, eh? *rolls eyes*

That afternoon we had interviews with several British teen magazines and I believe Mom and Jade are taking Frankie to London zoo.

I was disappointed. I wanted to go too.

The interviews passed quickly, the questions were all the same; how long are you going to stay in the UK? Are you single? What's the best part of being famous? What's going on with you and 'xyz'? Are you single? Fan questions; I'm you're biggest fan ever! Accept my offering and fan-made gift! Are you single?

That one cropped up a couple of times.

Nick and I had been told to deny having girlfriends, though we both knew it was best for the girls and us, we hated having to say it, and we hated seeing the disappointment when the girls thought we were ashamed of them or something stupid like that.

But we always said we weren't looking for love at the minute in every interview. We weren't looking for it because we already had it.

* * *

It was show time. Kevin and I were warming up backstage and Nick was trying to poke his head round the wings of the stage to look at the theatre filling up.

"There's loads of 'em!" He exclaimed. "They've all got T-Shirts and banners and face paints! I wish Macy was here to see this!" Nick enthused. I saw Jade's face fall and her eyes shined with realisation and tears that she wiped away before they could fall.

She was suddenly very interested in asking about what all the switches do on the massive board of switches and dials that she'd been helping with since that first show in New Jersey.

"10 minutes to show time." Dad's voice came over a tannoy and he jogged over to us. "Ok guys. This show is lined up to be the best so far. Kevin," Dad turned to my elder brother. "Please don't mess this up. You can ask the fans about their beliefs in magical chicken's later. This is going to contribute hugely to the DVD, okay?" My Dad pleaded. He was panicking.

Again.

"It'll be fine Dad." I smiled and Kevin looked like he was concentrating.

"Don't mention magical chickens. _Don't _mention magical chickens." He muttered to himself. Nick went over to give Jade a hug before he went on stage. She hugged him and wished us good luck as she always did. I could tell she didn't want to be awkward with Nick as he obviously didn't know what he implied with 'I wish Macy was here to see this', but it really hurt her.

Jade's one of my best friends and my Stella-girlfriend-advisor. And her eyes are like an open book. And I'm good at reading people.

Oh yeah.

We went on stage and performed a show like no other. I could see Jade manning one of the cameras that rolled along the front of the stage. She still looked unhappy. I'll make Nick apologise later.

Yes, I have that power over my brother.

The one thing I'm worried about on this DVD is that if you'll be able to hear the music over the masses of screaming fans. It's a real worry us rock stars have to deal with. I've been informed that Jade is now going to follow us round with a video camera for the extra's and what us rock stars do in our spare time.

Jade isn't allowed to be in it, which is not completely honest because us rock stars spend a lot of time with her in our spare time.

The first half finished and Kevin, Nick and I didn't _really_ want to leave the fans, leave the interview, we just wanted to perform the 3 hour show straight!

But Jade wasn't waiting for us backstage as she normally was.


	17. Chapter 17

Joe's POV

_But Jade wasn't waiting for us backstage as she normally was._

I saw the panic settle in Nick's eyes as he believed we'd _really_ lost her this time, not only in a new city, but a new _country_!

"Check our dressing rooms first. She may have gone there." I suggested and we all ran off. We have different dressing rooms this year as Kevin likes to get in the zone for the show his way, Nick does it his and I do it mine, and we often got on each other's nerves.

I walked in and heard voices.

"No, you can't breathe a _word_ to Macy!" It was Jade. I breathed a sigh of relief. But didn't call Nick and Kevin in yet.

"Jade?" I asked my apparently empty room.

"I've got to go Stells, bye." Jade rushed in a loud whispered and put her hands behind her back while plastering a huge (fake) smile on her face. "Hi Joe."

"Hey Jade." I smiled casually. "Watcha doin'?" She didn't have any other valid reason and didn't know that I knew she'd been on the phone to Stella about Nick and Macy.

Again, I'm clever than it would first appear.

"I called Stella."

"Why'd you choose my dressing room though?" I'm good at this interrogation thing.

"Because Nick wouldn't look for me in here." She admitted. Aah, she did know I knew.

"Why wouldn't you want _Nick_ to find you?" I asked dramatically.

"You know why." She sounded deflated. I couldn't help but cave away from my over-dramatics and give her a big bear hug.

"I'll talk to him." I muttered.

"Thanks Joe."

"So what did Stella say?" I asked curiously.

"She asked after you, Nick, Kevin, _you_, then I asked for advice she didn't give."

"Why not?"

"She was too busy telling me about all the new things she's learnt with Jacque le Fachette. When I did get round to telling her she started blabbering on about 'wait till Macy finds out!' and that was the point you walked in." Jade told me. I pulled the hug closer; I knew my friend needed the comfort.

"Joe have you found her?" Nick asked, walking straight in to see me with my arms wrapped round his girlfriend. I pulled away and we jumped 3 feet apart. Nick's face was a mixture of betrayal and anger.

"Nick it's not what it looks like!" Jade exclaimed, running over and taking his hands in her own.

"What is it then?"

"One friend offering comfort to the other." I butted in. I knew Jade would only come up with some terrible lie.

"Why does she need comforting?" Nick demanded, annoyed with me.

"Because you wish Macy was here!" I emphasised; how could the romantic one be so blind?

"What?"

"You were looking at the fans and you said you wish Macy was here." Jade added in a small voice. A tiny voice.

"And you thought it meant...?" Nick trailed; he knew Jade understood what he was trying to say.

"Well that's generally what 'wishing someone was here' means." I butted in, annoyed with Nick for not just apologising and taking my place of hugging Jade. Nick turned back to me, an angry storm brewing on his face.

"You don't need to be involved." He said through his teeth.

"Well it's not like you would have noticed!" I emphasised, sticking up for my friend.

"She should have come and told me!" We were now in a full-fledged fight.

"You would've denied it."

"I would've talked it through."

"I or we?" I asked, playing with his guilt strings. "And you _did_ deny it when I brought it up!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Just stop it!" She shouted over us. "Nick, maybe we should end it here?"

"Why?" He asked, anger still lapping at his words like fire.

"Because we've been arguing. And it's obvious how much you miss Macy." Jade muttered. I was wincing at her words.

"No! Please...?" Nick was begging now. Jade wasn't sure how to answer. "Shall we go to my dressing room?"

"Can I have a word first?" I asked.

"With who?" Jade asked. Well I hadn't specified.

"You!" I pointed at her dramatically again. He tried to hide it but I saw Nick smile.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jade whispered to Nick and he left, she walked over to me. "What do I do?" She asked.

"You talk it through with him. You have approximately," I started. I looked at my watch. "23 minutes." She laughed at my accuracy. "Look, Nick's being a jerk right now, he'll deny it. I think even _Kevin's _noticed you two aren't as close as you used to be. You'll know what to do."

"That's not _particularly_ helpful Joe."

"Ok, you go talk to Nick, and I'll be here ready with a big hug afterwards. Better?" She laughed again and nodded.

"Thanks Joe." She muttered before leaving for Nick's room. I changed out of my current suit and put on my worn jeans, my fresh shirt with the top button left undone and my converse. I had to admit, I was jealous that Jade got to wear whatever she wanted, whereas we always had to wear what Stella told us to, and sometimes the pants were a little on the snug side.

I then hung around backstage with Kevin. He'd immediately asked what all the shouting was about. I explained. Then he explained that he'd seen Jade pacing on the phone in my dressing room and presumed she wanted to talk to me.

Nick and Jade came out and they weren't talking, they weren't holding hands and they weren't making eye contact with each other or either of us.

"Oh no." I heard Kevin whisper. Jade walked solemnly over to me and bit her lip to refrain from smiling. What?

"We're together." She whispered and I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Good, they were too cute to break up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please can you all check out my friends blog; type the following address insert a . where mentioned.**

**www(dot)adayinthelifeoflily(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**thanks! Enjoy! xx**

Jade's POV

After I hugged Joe I smiled and Nick came over and put his arm around me. We'd agreed to look all depressed to wind them up.

"Where's my hug?" Kevin demanded, smiling, his arms open. I threw my arms round his neck. "Hey! Can't. Breathe." He said while gasping for air.

"You asked for a hug." I said playfully.

"2 minutes till 2nd half guys." Mr Lucas said over the tannoy.

"We better go." Nick said, more to me than his brothers. He pecked my lips quickly before running off to the wings.

"Are you ready?" I heard a low booming voice rattle around backstage as it was projected over the audience. I proceeded to be deafened by screaming British fans. "Get, ready, for, _JONAS!_" The same booming voice shouted and the fans got even louder as I got one last look from Nick as he went on stage. He was so sweet…

_I walked into his dressing room, slightly scared of what he was going to say. He turned to me, took my hands in his gentle hold._

"_Do you really want to end it between us?" he asked, he sounded truly disappointed._

"_I don't know." I admitted._

"_I don't. I'm sorry I keep bringing Macy up, she's a close friend and I miss her, along with Stella and everyone else back home." Nick told me, my eye-line rested downward. I watched his strong hand find my right one and his left hand lift my head up. "I love you Jade." He added in a whisper. I almost swooned at his words._

_I smiled. But I couldn't just leave it at that, could I? "I love you too, Nicholas Alexander Lucas." _**(A/n, I don't think Nick was given a middle name, so I chose one. Correct me in reviews if I'm wrong please.)**_ Nick smiled and squeezed my hand reassuringly._

"_Ok, just to play with Joe and Kevin, can we pretend we haven't 'got back together'; I really want to see their faces!" Nick emphasised and I laughed._

"_Let's go for it pop star." _

"Rock _star!" Nick corrected and I couldn't help but laugh again. We let our hands fall and I turned my back on him and walked out of his dressing room, assuming a sad look with a lowered eye-line on my face._

I resumed my position backstage with the microphone and ear-set over my head, watching 'Jonas' perform for their fanatic London followers. I got the occasional question over the head piece about stuff for the DVD and I answered confidently. Joe had given me a whole lecture on what he imagined the DVD to be like.

As my eyes fell on Nick (well, it was only to be expected), a nagging thought snagged at the back of my mind; a _very_ negative nagging thought.

What if Nick didn't mean what he said? Something tells me he won't _stop_ going on about Macy.

But he said he loved me, those are words you don't, or _shouldn't_, say unless it's truthful.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice in my ear.

"Listen to this bit." It was Mr Lucas. I looked over to him. He was wearing a similar headset to my own and could tell I was thinking and/or daydreaming. He nodded towards the stage and I looked. Nick was taking hold of a microphone, though he, Joe and Kevin had all be fitting with microphones and ear pieces more discreet than the crew's.

"Ok guys; this next song is for someone very close to me, to all of us, and we'd just like to thank her for being here for us. You know who you are." Nick smiled at me through the wings, I most of the audience's heads turn but they couldn't see backstage. I blushed. I listened to the peaceful guitar melody as Nick began to play. Kevin joined in and Joe shook maracas in time to the slow drum beat. Nick started singing the slow song and I clutched the keyboard in my grasp closer to my chest, my love for him making me feel weightless, I was dancing on air.

Not literally dancing though because I would probably be falling over my own feet.

Negative nagging thoughts; what negative nagging thoughts?

Friendship; that's all that was going on with Nick and Macy, I know Nick is all mine.

The wait till the end of the show was endless! All I wanted to do was thank Nick for the song but couldn't these stupid British fans just stop requesting encores?

After _7_ encores, the guys came offstage; tired, sweaty and high. They were running off adrenaline. Nick came over to me. I put my hand on his toned chest.

"Thank you for the song; it was really sweet." I started.

"C'mon guys, go get changed then you have to go sign autographs." Mr Lucas ushered them away. I was left smiling to myself; in front of thousands of loving (screaming) fans, he sang to _me_.

After realising it would be a bit of a wait before I saw the guys again (practically all of the loving, screaming fans were waiting outside (screaming) for autographs), I sent a message over the headset for all content of the show to be handed in to me. I stood waiting in the wings with a big box and was given tapes, CDs, DVDs, huge wads of paper with every second of information on it: everything. When I'd done, I went out the front of the theatre (empty) and went round the side of the limo that was on the road where Mrs Lucas and Frankie were waiting inside. Mr Lucas was waiting patiently outside for the boys. I went and stood with him, letting him know I was there.

But before I could say anything…

I saw Nick kiss a girl on the lips.

By his own choice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoa! Chapter 19? Really? This fic's getting somewhere! Thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**Thanks to snoupy for all the amazing reviews and a great idea that I have decided I am going to partially incorporate. I'll explain more when I get to it. =]**

3rd Person

"Nick, this is bad, it's very, _very _bad." Kevin emphasised, pacing up and down in the large hotel room that led to separate rooms for each guest. Nick sighed.

"Kevin, you don't need to say that 50 times; _I KNOW!_" Nick shouted. He was sick of being reminded of his stupid mistake.

"Nick she's not come out her room for 3 days!" Tom emphasised.

"Let me go in there then!" Nick had been pleading for this for the last 3 days.

"Nick, you promised her eternal love then go and kiss another girl!" Joe was annoyed with Nick, he'd talked to Jade and she had emotional scarring that would take a lot more than time to heal.

"I told you why." Nick defended himself.

"Yeah well she can't handle that reason." Joe informed. Silence fell again as Joe tried to contain his hidden anger for Nick.

"Have you told her? The reason?" Nick asked.

"It's not my place." Joe muttered.

"I have to talk to her." Nick waited for an outburst of 'no you can't' but was greeted by silence, and this alone told him they thought it was a bad idea. "It's been 3 days!" Nick burst.

"Can I talk to her?" Frankie asked; most had forgotten his presence, sitting silently in the corner. He was also given no reply. "I'll ask her about you Nick, please?" Frankie pleaded, standing in front of Nick. Nick ruffled then 10 year olds hair.

"Go for it bro." Nick smiled weakly as his brother headed for his girlfriend's room. Frankie knocked on Jade's door and entered.

"Jade?" He asked cautiously. He _really_ cared.

"Hey Frankie." She muttered, tears littering her words. She was sitting over her laptop at the desk. Frankie couldn't help but run over and hug her. She chuckled. "I'm ok Frank really."

"Please come out then." Frankie sounded worried; worried that Jade was hiding something; something _big_.

"I'm sorry Frankie; I really am, but not now, not yet." Jade sighed, frantically closing everything open on the laptop and shutting it.

"Why are you annoyed with Nick?"

"Because he kissed another girl. A complete stranger." Jade sighed.

"And you're not supposed to do that while you're dating." Frankie stated his limited knowledge. Jade shook her head, in agreement to Frankie's statement.

"Can you deliver a message Frankie?"

"Sure thing."

"Tell Nick, if he's not already noticed, we're over." Jade was proud that she could say she didn't falter once. Frankie nodded solemnly.

"Please forgive him Jade," Frankie pleaded. "Nick's really sad. And I'd miss you if you weren't around." Frankie said before he left the room. He was surprised he wasn't angry at Nick for tearing away at Jade's heard.

"Well?" Nick asked. The sound of Nick's voice made Frankie's anger levels soar.

"You've killed her Nick. There's something missing in her eyes and that's because you tore out all the love. All the happiness and optimism that Jade was has been crushed because you've made her feel like she's alone. She's closed up! She used to tell me everything; from when she first realised she _loved_ you to how she felt about her parent's divorce. And if you haven't noticed," Frankie paused. "Jade says it's over."

Frankie felt better as all his anger for what Nick did to his friend came out, all in one go.

Silence followed Frankie's rant. Nick's eyes were full of hurt, realisation and tears. Joe's with pride for Frankie drilling it into Nick that he was wrong. Kevin's with sadness; seeing a beautiful couple dying in front of his eyes, the conflict that Nick's mistake was causing with in his own family and the hurt Jade was suffering.

Alone.

"Come on Frankie," Mrs Lucas led Frankie into his own room.

"Nick please go talk to her. Only you can fix this." Kevin pleaded.

"Can I?" Nick asked.

"You have to at least _try_!" Joe emphasised, still annoyed with Nick's blindness. Joe had been to see Jade several times each day she didn't come out her room. Joe was Jade's rock right now.

Kevin had been in once but ended up crying and telling Jade he wished Nick would talk to her.

Nick nodded at Joe's last comment and walked to Jade's room. He knocked and waited for a reply.

He heard nothing.

"Jade?" He asked as he tried to open the door. The door knob twisted but Nick couldn't open the door. _It's not locked though…_ Nick thought. "Jade?" He asked again, his voice rose. He put his ear to the door and heard a quiet sobbing from inside. Jade must be leaning against the door. "Jade get out the way of the door!" Nick called. _Like she'll listen to me._ He thought. He tried the door again, it still wouldn't open. "Jade let me in!" Nick shouted.

Joe and Kevin rushed at the door. The three of them couldn't open it.

"She must have barricaded it!" Joe exclaimed.

"Jade, please open the door," Tom called, joining the boys at the door.

"She's crying Dad I have to get in there!" Joe exclaimed, he was worried about Jade; she'd _never_ not let him in before! Nick was hurt at Joe's comment, realising how Joe had been there for Jade when Nick hadn't; he felt terrible.

Kevin pulled out his phone. "Jade?" He exclaimed. She must have picked up. "Please let us in." Kevin begged, tears in his voice. Everyone was scared, scared that Jade had discovered something she shouldn't of, scared she'd done something she was ashamed of; scared that she was planning something she'd regret.

"Let me talk to her!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of his elder brother's hand. "Jade, let me in, please, I won't let anyone in with me," Kevin whined. "Ok, maybe Kevin." Nick whimpered. Joe glared at him and Nick didn't answer.

He'd remembered the linking door between his bedroom and Jade's.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick's POV

Walking through the linking door I saw a sight that broke my heart.

Jade was curled up on the floor, her back resting on the chest of drawers, her knees under her chin, and her forehead on her knees...

Sobbing uncontrollably.

And it's my fault.

I couldn't help but run over and hug her.

And she didn't pull away.

"You're lucky Nick," Jade said between sobs.

"No, right now I am far from lucky," _Because you're not mine._ I wanted to add.

"But you are. You're little brother cares for me more than any guy ever has." Nick hurt slightly at that but he knew he deserved it.

"Frankie's sweet, the most caring 4th grader you'll ever meet. And every word of what he said is true." I agreed. Frankie was right; the love was missing from her eyes, she felt alone and didn't believe anyone could, would or wanted to help her (which explains the barricaded door).

"Nick why did you kiss that other girl?" Jade brought up the question I'd hoped she never would. I owed her an answer and so much more, but I couldn't see her hurt again.

"Honestly?" I asked, well I could lie...

"How else?" Jade contradicted. I sighed. I stood up and held my hand out to Jade. She tentatively took it and I could feel her shaking as she stood up. I led her over to the bed. She sat down.

I remained standing. "Jade, I guess you've presumed you probably won't like the sound of this..." I began.

Jade's POV

Nick sat me down on my bed and stayed standing. He started pacing. "Jade, I guess you've presumed you _probably_ won't like the sound of this," He started. I'd tried to prepare myself but I knew it would hurt a thousand times more when he actually made his revelation.

I sighed and nodded.

Nick sighed too. "I really don't want to tell you." He knelt down in front of me and took my hands.

"I probably don't want to know." I muttered. We just sat there. "But it's better for both of us if we let it out."

"Ok," Nick stood up again and resumed pacing. I subtly put my hand in my pocket and rang Joe, putting the phone on loudspeaker. "After coming out the theatre, I was signing autographs, nothing unusual. But I was signing for this one girl, and I thought I recognised the hearts above the 'I's. I looked up and met her brown eyes and thought I recognised them too." Nick continued. This could only get worse. "I'm sorry Jade; I kissed her because I thought she was Macy."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes.

No! No, this isn't happening; he doesn't have a crush on my best friend? _Please_ tell me he doesn't...

"No Nick," I whispered. I'd tried to convince myself I didn't love him anymore, I'd tried not to listen to my heart but when it was screaming at me I couldn't ignore it.

He looked at the floor regretfully.

I curled up on the bed; I had to get out of here, out of myself, I didn't want to be here anymore.

I thought Nick was 'the one'; evidently he didn't. I pulled my phone out my pocket and hung up. Nick just stood there, watching me slowly digress further and further away, until I was totally unaware of anyone else in the room, I had only my thoughts to contemplate with.

I thought I loved Nick.

It was a lie.

I thought I'd be with Nick forever.

It was a lie.

I never imagined Nick would betray me for a girl who looked like one of my best friends.

It was a lie.

If those basic things were wrong, were lies; what do I know that's right?

Maybe I was making the wrong choice to live with my Mom; maybe moving to New York with my Dad would be good, a fresh start.

Maybe Horris Mantis wasn't the best choice for my education; I failed _4 classes!_ Maybe that private girl's school would have been better.

But then I wouldn't have met Jonas, and even if Nick isn't for me, Kevin assured me they wouldn't want another photographer throughout their whole careers. Maybe it was a sign, telling me I have the rest of my life set out for me...? They'll pay me as I, we, they get older, won't they?

If I moved to New York I know for a fact I'd miss Frankie too much, Joe and Kevin too.

Frankie was right; all the optimism was gone, but there's nothing to be optimistic about! My parents are divorcing, my ex will get together with one of my best friends, meanwhile my best guy friend and my second best guy friend go round being in a band with my ex and my other best girl-friend goes out with my best guy friend.

Yeah coz that made sense.

I didn't want this, this is too complicated! I'm just Jade from LA, who moved away because she didn't have the nerve to stay without her parents.

That's it! I'm just Jade! I'm the one that silently takes pictures of everything, takes everything in but no one notices. Then I was stupid and confident enough to go for a job babysitting rock stars baby brother.

I was so out of myself I screamed when someone put their arms around me and pulled me to sitting upright. I opened my eyes from where they were tightly shut to be met by Joe's caring yet worried ones.

"Ssh, ssh, Jade it's ok, it's only me!" Joe comforted me, holding me close. Now that I remembered everything Nick had said, the pain was indescribable. My heart was torn out 3 days ago but now the gaping hole was being stabbed with a blunt knife.

"He thought she was Macy, Joe!" I whispered; did he know?

"I know, I know, ssh, ssh, it'll be okay."

But when will it be ok…?


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been such a slow update. I got to this chapter and was undecided about where it was going and how I was going to finish the episode. But please enjoy and thanks to those who have stayed dedicated!**

Jade's POV

We'd been back in the USA for a week now. We were touring the country before finishing back in New Jersey. It'd been about a fortnight since we left London and I'm on partial speaking terms with Nick, though things are still _really_ awkward, I don't _want_ to talk to him and neither Joe nor Kevin trust us alone in a room together.

But we'd be home soon.

Neither my parents knew I had anything going on with Nick; they both had enough to cope with the divorce, and moving to New York in my Dad's case. And Joe had mentioned something about going on vacation to LA and inviting everyone along, so if 'everyone' includes me, then I'll try to get out of Mom's hair till school starts again.

I've finished making the DVD now. It's complete, with extras of the guys wondering round London and most other cities we visited. Half of it was Joe goofing off, which isn't a surprise really.

It is Joe.

The other half was Kevin being cool and Nick being moody. Mainly Kevin being cool.

Well, I was told to put exciting things on the DVD.

Nick being moody isn't exciting.

Though I did chop out the bit of Nick dedicating a song to me, for obvious reasons.

We're in New York. Dad had told me he would take me to go see his new flat while I was here, I quickly agreed.

You see, I love my Mom, but there's a Father-Daughter connection me and my Dad have that lacks in me and my Mom (and not because she isn't my father, I'm talking Mother-Daughter relationship okay?). Depending on whether I liked the flat, and if my Dad invited me, I'd consider going to live with him.

Mom wouldn't mind as long as I went back to New Jersey every holiday to go visit her. She said she was trying for a baby with her new fiancée anyway. I don't want to be a part of that.

Also, even my Dad's _job_ is more exciting than Mom's; he's in advertising, he designs cartoons and logo's and stuff for adverts. Before all the fighting, he'd let me help with all the drawings and sometimes, when he was allowed to produce the television adverts, on those really special days, he'd let me take the pictures for the paper and magazine adverts and his boss would pay me!

As I said, only on those really special days.

The more I think about it, the more I want to go live with him. We'd had a really long conversation about it before I left to jet off round the world with my boyfr… Jonas.

He'd told me I'd grow up a better life here with Mom, and I was creating a beautiful career here with Jonas, and he'd even noticed the 'beautiful' relationship I'd started with Nick (yes, my father was also informed of the breakdown of that 'beautiful' relationship). I was alright with staying with Mom, but when he told me to forget him I wouldn't take no for an answer. I promised I would think of him every day and come visit him whenever I got the opportunity.

But maybe I could change that. Mom would understand if I didn't want to make a new family with Mark. Wouldn't she?

Then again there's the court case I have to attend in a few months over child custody and all that; well I'm still a minor at 15.

On the second show in New York, I was approached by Joe, Kevin and Frankie backstage between halves of the show.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade…" Kevin stretched out my name.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeevin," I stretched out his name.

"You know you're going to see your Dad tomorrow?" Joe asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." I smiled and straightened up.

"Please don't move in with him!" Frankie blurted out, throwing his arms around my middle. My face fell and I hugged him back; I can't leave. Nick may be a jerk but Frankie, Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy are some of the best friends I've ever had.

"I-I won't, sweetie, don't worry." That wasn't a promise I was sure I could keep though…

Joe could tell I was uncertain though Frankie did seem to be remotely reassured.

Frankie skipped off to find Sandy as he did for every show, and I was left facing Joe, Kevin and my uncertainty.

"You wouldn't leave? Would you Jade?" Kevin asked.

"I can't can I?

"Why's that?" Joe asked.

"Well for one, I just told Frankie I wouldn't."

"And for two?" Joe seemed to be taking charge right now...

"I don't have a 'for two'." I muttered.

"Frankie would understand Jade. He'd want you to do what's best for you."

"Yeah but what's best for me is running away." I paused. "I would say and never see Nick again but that's hard considering your faces are _everywhere_." I emphasised. Kevin enveloped me in one of his huge bear hugs.

"Nick asks us about you, every night, he'll ask us how you are and what you've said. He's glad you're going to see your Dad." Joe told me.

"Yeah, well," I probably shouldn't have said that unless I was actually going to say something else...

"Please just forget the way he acted; it's not Nick! None of us know why he'd suddenly want to kiss Macy, not even him!" Kevin emphasised. Joe slapped Kevin; none of us had actually mentioned the incident since it'd happened. Even Joe was still kind of frosty with Nick when I was around! Joe had adopted the older brother position around me, and I was glad, because I needed someone to talk to.

I can't talk to my Mom; she was unaware anything was even _going on_ with Nick, so telling her how I feel about the break up would only bring on 'I'm your Mom why didn't you tell me?'.

Let's not go there.


	22. Chapter 22

Jade's POV

Court sucks. I never thought I'd have to go there until… well, ever.

Ha, for a minute there, you thought I'd committed some terrible murder with a blunt knife or something didn't you? No, it's the Court Case where my parents make their bid over who gets to be my legal guardian.

Joe told me to stop saying 'owning me'.

I was sitting on one of the many rows of empty wooden benches.

I don't blame anyone for not coming; those wooden seats were pretty darn uncomfortable.

Joe was sitting next to me, it was a formal event, and Joe looked pretty darn hot in his suit.

Yes, I know he's Stella's, but right now, he's my best friend and although he doesn't show it, he's pretty shy and insecure, and I'm single and kinda desperate, and he _is_ hot, so it all adds up really.

I was wearing a very formal grey shift dress with my black ¾ length sleeves and white flower pinned to the lapel. I did risk some small heels that Stella had insisted on buying for me.

Yeah, she made the dress too.

The Court Case was drawing to an end, Joe was tightly holding my hand for reassurance. I didn't want to have to pick between my Mom and Dad; how many kids would? I wanted to just get myself away from both of them, everyone, just fall asleep and live in the land of dreams and nightmares; surely anything was better than this?

Well the only other option is foster care, or maybe I could wing it and live as a hobo…

Why am I even considering these options? Whoever 'wins' me is going to let me visit the other parent aren't they? What if they don't?

Becoming a hobo is looking pretty good right now, I can get a dog! And call him Lassie and pretend I'm in Scotland while stealing young children donuts and popping they're balloons with the nails I sharpened in my ever-growing spare time and skipping away after popping said balloon like a hunchback because I've gone mental.

I think I need therapy…

The judge was looking over his notes, sitting down here looking up at him was rather daunting; he was deciding my fate. Butterflies were fluttering insanely and my stomach tied itself in member of the Jonas band came and sat next to me.

Nick.

I knew he'd been sitting a few rows back, he'd come in just after the start. I didn't want to forgive him right now, and was pretty sure I never would. But right then, I didn't care for my hate for him, as it was being overpowered by pretty butterflies who don't like blood red hate.

God I really am going crazy…

I held Nick's hand too and let my head fall on his shoulder, he put his arm round my shoulders and I felt the first few tears fall. I saw Joe smiling in my peripheral vision as he let my hand go and Stella came and sat next to him; she knew better than anyone that I needed a girls support right now.

I hadn't told Macy about Nick, but right now I really couldn't stick being around her, she seems kinda hurt and I feel really bad but every time I see her I just think that she was who Nick was thinking of when he was with me; could anybody stick that?

She'd understand when Nick asked her out, wouldn't she? I hope, wish, plead, for my Dad to win me because then I don't have to see Macy and Nick together.

The Judge banged his hammer thing against the little wooden block to gain attention from the tension thick silence in the court room.

"After listening to both Mr and Mrs Stone's accounts, I have come to a decision about where it is best for Miss Stone to live. Mr Stone, your case isn't very strong though the bond between you and your daughter obviously exceeds most barriers. You're living space is well equipped for a child of Miss Stone's age and interests. You're job hours don't show as allowing any time for raising or spending time with a child, though you assure us that these details can be changed. Mrs Stone, your case also isn't very appealing, though your history with Miss Stone so far is impressive. Your current living space is obviously perfect for a child like Miss Stone, as she lives there, but you're new home, having been checked out by social workers, doesn't seem a particularly teenager friendly environment; you're husband-to-be has 3 young children, a small house, and another child on the way; this is not good for a child who failed _four_ classes, only being allowed to move up to the next grade because of make-up tests and an urgency to go on a World Tour. Mr Valentine has been assessed as a suitable Step-Father, but as you're expecting a child, this is an environment that I know Jade wouldn't feel comfortable with you starting a new family when the one she knows and loves didn't work. With all these factors in mind, I have decided that Miss Jade Stone is to live with," The Judge paused, as if he was announcing the winner of American Idol; I wanted to scream.

I hated how he was talking about me as if I'm not there, and not so much as a person, but more as an inconvenient object that they have to find a new home for.

Nick gripped my hand that little bit tighter and my hate wavered as the pretty butterflies worked their magic; he obviously cares, and he cares enough to come to the court case despite that fact I told Joe to tell Nick not to.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and my head snapped behind me, I was met by the comforting smile of Kevin and his new girlfriend Danielle, who he'd met on tour who happened to live strangely near.

Kevin was massaging my shoulders slowly as I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming and crying.

Who was I going to live with…


	23. Chapter 23

Jade's POV

Remind me to never ever pack with Stella again. She's leaving for LA with the guys before I even _start_ packing up my things.

She's been trying to make up for leaving before I do _forever_ with parties, sleepovers, and presents I've given back. She can go to LA for a holiday! It's not like I'm ever going to see her again anyway.

As you've probably guessed, my Dad won custody over me. I'm going to New York. I've gone back to hating Nick and Mom keeps asking me if I'm certain I want to move states; her constant inquiry makes me more uncertain.

I'm trying not to think about it, it's going to come and I know that. Nick gave me a webcam as one of the first 'I can't believe you're going' presents that Stella insisted they all buy and Joe and Kevin bunked together to buy a huge memory for my laptop, so I could run all my huge photo-shopping programmes as well as the webby at the same time.

Dad was coming home every weekend to talk over details of what will happen when I go to live with him.

New York is a great place; it's the home of 'Friends' and 'CSI:NY' (and don't bombard me with, 'It's in the title', I know, I'm not stupid), and Dad says he's really proud of all my great photo's and when I'm out of school (2 more years, only 2) I've got a job with the advertising company. I want to start my own photography company and go to LA when I can; LA's where it's all happening, and I know there's loads of young photographers saying the same thing but I'm going to be different (yeah, I know there's loads of young photographers that said that too).

Stella and Macy are really obsessed about 'never seeing me again'; I mean I haven't even been here that long but I know they're the friends I'll never forget.

Aside from all the shopping and going round Stella's house to help her decide which shades she wants to take to LA, I've been spending a lot of time with Frankie. Joe, Nick and Kevin are all trying to get in the studio as much as they can to try and record the album in time so they can actually go on vacation.

Tonight I was babysitting Frankie again, Joe, Kevin, Nick and Mr Lucas were squeezing in a late night session at the studio and Mrs Lucas is working in her office. Frankie was curled into my side, his arms wrapped around my waist, my arm protectively surrounding him as we watched his favorite movie; School of Rock.

It's a pretty good movie.

He hugged me tighter briefly. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"I'm sorry Frankie." I apologized.

"It's not your fault. The man at court told you you'd live with your Dad."

"Remember that day on tour, in New York, when you asked me not to go live with my Dad?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember I promised you I wouldn't leave?" Frankie nodded. "I broke that promise Frankie and that's why I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Mom said that you'd be home sometimes to visit your Mom and her new husband."

"The baby's due in September and they're Wedding is in December." I told him. "And of course I'll be back for your birthday; you'll have the best present _ever_." I told him.

"You won't forget me? Will you Jade?" His innocent voice and wide eyes did just tear my heart in two. How could I forget him?

"How could I forget you Frankie? I'll never forget you. Ever Frankie. And that's a promise I will keep." I held my hand out, only my pinky finger sticking up. He smiled and linked his pinky finger with mine. "I've never broken a pinky promise in my life. I don't intend to start now." I told him.

"Nick taught me how to use the webcam on my laptop." Frankie told me.

"I'll be on the laptop as much as I can. School will suck and I'll miss you guys far too much."

"It'll be okay. You'll be great." Hearing that from Frankie really was music to my ears.

"Thanks Frankie." I told him and hugged him closer.

"What's your Dad like Jade?"

"My Dad," I mused. "He works for an advertising company, he takes photos, designs cartoons, works with a big team of people to sell a huge range of products."

"Has he ever advertised Jonas?"

"Nahh, your Dad's got that down." I smiled and ruffled Frankie's hair.

"What about the photo's? You're their photographer, what are they going to do?"

"They managed fine before." I sighed.

"But it wasn't exactly good was it?" Frankie stated. I laughed, squeezing his shoulders.

"Maybe you should try it." I smiled at him.

"Maybe. But it would remind me too much of you." He whispered. My eyes welled with tears.

"Whatever floats your boat." I told him, kissing the top of his head as he snuggled closer to me, suddenly engrossed in the music making movie and Miranda Cosgrove as a child.

Sandy came through as the movie ended and Frankie was half asleep in my arms."Could you put him to bed Jade? I _really_ need to finish this paperwork?" She asked. I nodded.

"Course." I smiled, lifting Frankie in my arms as some would describe 'bridal style'. I lay him in bed in his PJs and pulled the duvet up to his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Goodnight Jade." He whispered, closing his eyes and settling down to sleep. I sat in the chair in the corner of his room, where his Mom or Dad would sit to read him a story or where his clothes would live when he hadn't tidied his room.

That had been Sandy's mission today, which is why she was still working.

I wondered through to her office.

"Hello Jade." She said, looking up briefly to identify who had walked in on her.

"Hi Sandy. Do you need a hand? Anything doing?" I asked, sitting opposite her at the desk. She stopped working briefly and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm okay thanks sweetie. Do you want a lift home?"

"Nah, Dad's in town. He'll pick me up." I smiled and stood up. "If you ever have any last minute plans, I'll babysit Frankie if needs be. He told me you were looking for another babysitter?"

"I just don't feel right having you over so much and not paying you."

"It's okay Sandy. I want as much time with him as I can have before I go." I muttered.

"Okay. Will you babysit tomorrow night? Tom wants to go back to the studio and I need to get this paperwork done."

I smiled. "No problem."

"Thank you Jade."

I smiled at Sandy and left, pulling my phone out my pocket and dialing my Dad's number. Heading home again for the evening.

**I was going to write something where Jade bumped into the boys on their way back in as she left but I liked it ending there. I can think maybe 3 more chapter max then 'The Babysitter' is finished :/ I'm not insanely proud of this fic, it's not fabulous but it's great to get a response from you guys :)**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas :) I got a new laptop! So I should be able to update a little more, though I seem to have about 7 fics incomplete at the minute so it's a little worrying :)**

**Reviews are love? And great Christmas presents? Mine to you may be an update ;)**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I think there will be 2 more chapters after this. Quick question that I need you guys to answer; which do you prefer?**

**Nick and Jade as a couple.  
Nick and Macy as a couple.**

**I prefer Jade, purely because I hate Nick and Macy because they have nothing in common and would never survive as a couple if it wasn't for stupid screen writers forcing a love for Nick Lucas.**

**But other than that she's a great girl ;) **

**Sorry for the long wait, I was lacking insane inspiration.**

**Enjoy! Xx**

Jade's POV

Today's the day; the mini-van has come to pick up all my stuff and Mom, Frankie, Tom and Sandy have come to see me off. Stella and Macy had given me a long hug and constantly text me saying how much they missed me. Joe and Kevin have been trying to get me to go on webcam and talk to Nick but considering he had started making a move on Macy. I considered trying to move on.

But realised it was much more fun arguing with Nick.

I have moved on from Nick, I don't _like_ like him anymore but I've not forgiven him. If he _like_ liked Macy then he should have just told me that, not gone around kissing girls he thought were her.

I'm glad they've gone to LA, Nick and Macy will be just fine. She's been giving me updates.

But when do I tell her why Nick and I broke up? He might soon enough. I just told her that 'it didn't work out'.

And how can I talk to Stella without mentioning Macy and Nick? Because Macy told me that she hadn't told Stella about her relationship with Nick yet. I don't blame her, she'd freak.

But Stella did tell me she broke it off with Joe. I swear I almost started crying. Joe's been seen with some Vanessa girl and apparently she's offered him a part in a movie (which I will _definitely_ go see!) but they broke it off.

Now more than ever, I was unsure about the move. I could still change my mind now right?

If I stayed here; I'd either have to lug my sorry butt down to LA and face Nick and Macy for the whole summer, or stay here with other friends I don't really have and get bored, Frankie's going to LA soon enough to visit his brothers with his Dad and I'd be even more bored.

But if I left for New York I'd most certainly be on my own, struggle to make new friends, as I always do and, ugh, I dunno.

I've gotta move on from Nick, seriously I do, I'm in dire need of something _else_ on my mind other than that boy. It's going to be hard; he's in a hugely famous and successful band but a new setting has to help that. And sunny New York will help me.

I will make New York better.

And this is what I thought as I stepped in my Dad's car; this is a new start, a new leaf and the day Nick leaves my life.

A good day.

**I know it's short! But it's all I needed to write about that day, I'm **_**hoping**_** to update again soon, like a week or something. But I'll finish it, want to make you wait then get bored and post it :)**

**I've just planned a way to make a six-shot out of a one-shot I wrote so I'm feeling organised and ready, I'm in a writing mood. WATCH THIS SPACE!**

**Thank you so much for staying with this fic to anybody reading! I love you**

**Reviews are love…?**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**1 more after this then I'm done :) I hope you've enjoyed and I'm sorry for the really long hiatus. I had a really long writers block and there was a lot of insecurities about if I was getting the readers. Then I realised from a really inspirational person that you can't care.**

**Thank you xx**

Jade's POV

Hmm… reading back through my diary from my short time at Horace Mantic Academy, Wyckoff, New Jersey brought back feelings I'd suppressed over time.

It wasn't a bad time, but the friendships I made, the relationship that failed, the ones that didn't; they're all great memories, but although I have my record of them, and I can easily track Jonas' current lives through any fansite, but I'd not talked to them for months. I'm sure they'd forgotten me; they meet hundreds of new people almost every day; why should I expect them to remember someone like me?

Anyway, my life is on a high; I just graduated out of high school, already taken a course on running a business, already dropped out because my Dad could give me more useful information and I'm on the go.

_I want to start my own photography company and go to LA when I can; LA__'__s where it__'__s all happening, and I know there__'__s loads of young photographers saying the same thing but I__'__m going to be different (yeah, I know there__'__s loads of young photographers that said that too). _

That's what I wrote, 2 years ago when it was just being confirmed that I would live with my Dad.

Starting my own photography business; check. Going to LA; making sure the business gets on its feet first then relocating; check. Young photographers saying the same thing; check. I'm going to be different; check.

I also wrote something about turning over a new leaf, making New York a new start and I have, I really, really have.

Here's the best bit; I'm _way_ past Nick! I've had a couple of boyfriends, met a few guys, and made a group of close friends.

I went on webcam with Frankie the other day! My friendship with him has not died at all. He's 12, got a guitar for his 11th birthday, been writing songs a little. He records them on his webcam and sends them to me and asks if he should tell Nick about his music and I always tell him he should tell Nick before me and then he gets all sentimental and I have to make some hasty excuse about leaving and shed my happy tears in peace.

I never believed, that at aged 20, my life would be so successful. Don't go around saying 'you worked for Jonas!' because I'm happy to say I left that _off_ my CV; I wanted to start my career fairly and honestly with no shortcuts and I'm proud to say I've done it.

I have a house, well 2 houses next door to each other, a house and a bungalow; the bungalow is my studio. We knocked all the walls down, built in a few work surfaces with a kettle and a fridge for a make shift kitchen. There's a corner with an office; a huge corner desk unit with a slick desktop computer and a huge pin-up board which will help my advertising campaign (explanation to follow). I love my office corner. I decided if photography didn't work I'm becoming an interior designer.

And finally, aside from the kitchen corner and office corner, the rest of the room is my studio. I have a huge white backdrop, about 3 meters wide and pulled about 4 meters out. And what do I do with the rest of the room I hear you ask? Props! Any cute, quirky (kinda cheap) furniture I see; purchased for props. That cool top hot or chic beret; purchased for props. That wonky, bent out of shape walking stick or paint scratched, chipped pedestal; purchased for props.

I started off the business with Mom's organizing photo shoots for their kids and friends as they left junior school and didn't ever want to forget their bestest friends. I also do passport pictures and headshots for a few low key local actors. Then I got the wedding job; that was fun! I got to wear a cute dress, an invite to the party and paid for the whole thing.

Then a couple of advertising companies wanted my skills and it just got better.

I have photo-albums from every shoot I've ever done; online and hard copies.

Oh, I almost forgot, I said I'd explain the pin0up board that helps and is my advertising campaign; it's a huge pin-up board (well no duh!) and I pick the best 3 photos from every shoot and pin them on the board; it shows my skills, my portfolio and my technique. Though it also shows my ability to arrange photos (I've made a few compilation photos for people).

Today though, I'm interviewing a few people to work for me; I like doing all the organizing and stuff but it's getting a bit much.

The first candidate was great; pretty good photographer, great organistional skills but lacking in one thing; ability to take direction, suggestions and probably orders. I disregarded her when she told me she'd be better at running the company.

The next was a student, more an intern than ever an employee.

The next could work a computer with skill that blinded me but didn't know how to hold a camera the right way up. So I sent him home.

The next few all had pros but the cons outweighed them. I sat at my desk, my head in my hands, sighing.

The doorbell rang. "Come in!" I shouted, hoping it would be Cat with coffee to make me feel better.

"Hey, I'm here to request an afternoon with an old friend?" Someone was standing in the doorway, wait, I know that voice…

I looked up; greeted by a girl with tanned skin, gorgeous brown hair with blonde highlights and a beaming smile.

"Macy!" I squealed, we ran towards each other hugging.

**Okay, so I have a second wind with this fic! I have another 8 chapters planned? It's quite cool. I've made a weekly update day and everything! It's all good.**

**Thanks for those of you that have stuck with this! And for the reviews I got last chapter.**

**But reviews are still love…?**

**Thanks guys xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to clarify; Jade is **_**not**_** annoyed with Macy for what happened with Nick. This chapter is probably going to revolve **_**mainly**_** around Nick and fill in what's happened in the time I've skipped.**

**I don't think anyone will mind too much ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

After a lot of hugging, Macy and I sat down with soda's to catch up on the years we'd been apart.

Her and Nick's relationship had only grown since my contact had fizzled out with them.

"You never did _really_ tell me why you and Nick broke up…" And Macy brought up the question I'd avoided for so long.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to you Macy – though I'm surprised Nick hasn't told you – he kissed a random fan while he was going out with me because he thought it was you." I told her honestly.

"Oh." She whispered.

I smiled. "It's fine. You two are perfect anyway." Macy smiled a little at my words.

"I can't believe it's been so long. I'm not gonna lie either Jade; I almost forgot about you. Nick doesn't mention you but I doubt he's forgotten." Macy voiced her thoughts.

"I'd forget me if I was him. Or you." I shrugged.

"How? My memory was sparked by my aunt telling me she saw this amazing photographer at a Wedding she went to. She gave me a leaflet and everything!" Macy exclaimed. "You've got a great business set up here." She looked around the studio.

"Does Nick know you're here?" I asked.

Macy blushed. "Not as such. I said I was going to a photographers that my aunt recommended; which is true!" Macy beamed, winking at me with her subtle plan.

"Why do you need head shots?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm applying for a few gymnastics teams and they need head shots." Macy smiled.

"OO-OO-OO! How's Stella?" I exclaimed.

"She's great, the guys are paying her full, proper salary now and a few other bands have asked her to design for them and she's started her own fashion line as a side project too." Macy explained.

"We've all done so well. Every dream we had come true." I smiled a little at the great way things had turned out.

"Do you still talk to Frankie?"

"A little. He's kinda moved on from me, you told me he had a crush on _you_ when you were in LA that summer?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. He got over that after my awful cookie baking." We both digressed into giggles.

"I've missed you guys so much." I smiled.

"Surely you've made new friends?"

"Yeah but you guys were special; irreplaceable."

"N'aaww!" Macy cooed, pulling me into another hug.

"Oh, and I've got a date Friday night." I smiled.

"Wow. Good. Great." Macy smiled. "I'm so proud of you Jade; you've really made the best of a terrible situation with Nick."

"Nick wasn't _that_ terrible a situation."

"You locked yourself in your room for 3 days," Macy reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I shrugged. "I was a mess. The move really helped me."

"How's your Dad?" Macy asked.

"Great. He's helping me move to LA in a couple of months. We've bought the studio and everything! It's a three story building and it's really cool." I explained.

"If you ever want any help just ask okay; I'm really glad I came to see you." Macy told me.

"I'm really glad you came back too. I was re-reading my old diaries the other day."

"Those were a good few months; it feels like much longer than a few months doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"So how is Nick?" I asked.

"He's good. Now that we're all out of school he's concentrating on his music completely. He's amazing." Macy mused, touching a silver heart locket that hung round her neck and going off in a bit of a daze.

"Are you going to tell him you came to see me?" I asked.

"Probably not. If you were ever mentioned in LA he'd go really quiet and blush and look guilty. We've learnt not to talk about you." Macy's smile faded.

"How're Kevin and Joe?" I asked eagerly.

"As you _probably_ know, Kevin is now married to Danielle and Joe is going out with Ashley. I wanna let you in on a secret, though you can't tell _anybody!_" Macy emphasised.

I nodded and eagerly leaned in closer.

"Joe's proposing to her next week." Macy whispered; like someone could hear.

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" I enthused.

"The Wedding probably won't be for a while, because the guys are making a new album and have barely started the new songs and then Ashley is filming another movie so that will take another 6 months and they'll want to plan it properly so it will be quiet a way away." Macy explained.

"It'll still be amazing. Imagine how cute Frankie will look as one of the best men!" I cooed.

"He will. He's a cute kid. But I daren't get too close to him." Macy laughed and I joined her; blame her infectious laugh!

"So you wanna get on with those headshots?" I asked when my brain failed to give me another subject to talk about.

"Yeah sure." Macy smiled as we stood up.

I sat her on a stool and told her the best headshots were the simple black and white ones so she just smiled as I set up the camera; the photos were done in minutes.

"Done." I smiled as I pulled the camera away from my eye. Macy had moved the stool out the way and was trying on some of the many items of clothing I have acquired.

"Let's have some fun." She winked playfully at me and pulled some striking poses. I took loads of pictures. She had a black trilby on when she pulled her toe to her head from behind and blanaced on one foot; in a more gymnastical pose.

I laughed and continued snapping poses as she changed through hats and scarves and sunglasses.

It was my favourite afternoon of all the days I've spent taking pictures.

I miss everyone so much.

**If you want to follow me on twitter, my name is SophieALuckett **

**Reviews are love…?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Do I even need to write ****Jade's POV**** because it's the same every chapter? Hmm…**

It had been a week since Macy visited and she'd said the photos were great. But she would've said that if they were terrible because that's what a lovely friend she is.

But I got another strange encounter with a person from the past only 3 days later.

It started with the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, my name's Stella Malone, I was wondering if you could be my official photographer for my new fashion line?" I almost squealed right there; Stella and Macy in _one week!_

I wasn't sure if she was genuinely unaware it was me or playing along to wind me up.

"I've heard very good things about you; my best friend came for some head shots last week?" She added.

She was either a _really good_ actress or genuinely unaware.

"Jade? Come on; say something! I was waiting for a squeal at least!" Stella let the act drop and I squealed as instructed.

"Stella! I can't believe it's you, I mean, I know, but," I stuttered; surprised at being in contact with 2 old friends in the space of a week.

"I know! But I was serious; do you want to be my official photographer for my new fashion line or what?" She asked seriously.

"Sure, are you in LA or New Jersey or-"

"I'm standing outside the door you stud muffin, let me in!" She exclaimed. I hung up and ran for the door.

I saw Stella with 3 stunning models and several rails of clothes with her.

Wow, she's pushy. Good job I haven't got the afternoon booked.

Something told me if Stella had her way I wouldn't anyway.

We hugged, making up for the last few years and Stella came into my studio; always the forward one.

"Wow, this is awesome Jade! This is so cool! Macy headshots were amazing and she showed me/made me hide the other ones so Nick couldn't find out where she'd been."

"She's still not told him?" Stella shook her head.

"Nope. But she should be here soon enough."

"Why?"

"She's one of my models. That reminds me, Jade, this is Michelle, Jasmine and Penelope," Stella introduced, pointing to each model in turn. They were all tall, taller than Stella, about my height. Michelle had brunette hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes, Jasmine had white blonde pixie cut hair and deep brown eyes and Penelope has beautiful green eyes and light brown hair with auburn and blonde highlights; all were stunning. They all lacked smiles though; they all pouted to their hearts content; I'll be honest; it's depressing.

"So, shall we get started or do you want to wait for Macy?" I asked.

"Girls, go get ready." Stella instructed. They all walked off in their killer heels that made them that little bit taller than me. "And that gives us half an hour. Macy's the best at getting changed with speed and she's coming in her/my clothes so we're sorted." Stella stated proudly. Opening her arms for another hug, I welcomed her gladly.

We sat down with sodas as I had the week before with Macy.

"So, someone's been a bit busy," Stella stated, admiring the studio.

"What about you? You've got loads going on Macy told me?"

"Yeah, just a new fashion line." Stella shrugged.

"That's a big deal!" I emphasised laughing. "Obviously not quite so when you can create a new fashion line overnight." I winked playfully, exaggerating Stella's skill.

Only exaggerating marginally though.

"Yeah, well Macy told me you were going to be moving to LA?"

"Yeah, when I can be bothered to pack everything up." I shrugged. Stella laughed.

"I'd come help but I've got my fashion line to promote and mass produce."

"Macy's already offered me her help." I laughed. There was a knock on the door and I presumed it would be Macy.

I got up to get it and it was Macy. I must be psychic.

"Twice in a week; it's amazing isn't it?" I said, hugging her as she walked with a skip in her step into the studio.

Stella got up too to hug Macy. "How's Nick?" She asked.

Macy's face fell and she shrugged. "He's okay."

"What's wrong with Nick?" I asked, knowing there was _something_ wrong.

"It's nothing Jade, really," Stella tried to shush my questions.

"I'm not stupid. It's not nothing. Tell me!" I demanded, becoming defensive.

"He got involved in the middle of a mauling."

"What by a bear?"

"No fans."

"What happened?"

"He's just got a bit of bruising and concussion. He'll be okay."

"Is he okay with you being here?"

"Yeah it happened 3 days ago so he's better now." Macy explained. The other models came back.

"So shall we get on with some picture taking?" I asked. Stella nodded eagerly, excited to see what I could do for her clothes.

That was one great afternoon; I took hundreds of photos and knew I'd fail at choosing 3 for my pin-up board and Stella was thrilled that the photos came out so well.

I said I'd put the photos together and she can add prices and order forms for each outfit and I'd be the first to receive the finished catalogue. That's a portfolio in itself.

Then there was the amount Stella offered to pay me! I don't think I breathed _a whole letter_ for half an hour minimum.

I could never pay anyone that; let alone _accepting_ it! I kept refusing until she thrust the cheque in my hand and said she'd have my head if I gave it back to her again.

When she said I'd only get the free clothes if I accepted the cheque I don't think I could've said yes quicker…

Well I have a date tonight; what better to wear than something that isn't on the racks yet?


	28. Chapter 28

Jade's POV

Whoa.

That's all I can say.

Stella's fashion line is far too popular for its own good.

She offered me 10% of every sale she made but even that soon amounted to too much!

Let's just say it gave me enough money to make the move to LA.

About 10 times.

"Stella, stop offering me more clothes and money; it's _your_ clothes that are selling not my pictures." I told her. She was squealing at me down the phone.

Did I mention her clothes had only been on sale for 2 weeks?

"But Jade it's your photos and your commercial that sold my clothes! I feel bad not giving you anything." She whined.

"You can help me by moving into the new studio and hiring a few people okay? Then you have to stop offering me stuff! I've got other jobs to get on with." I argued.

"Fine. But we really need to meet up again soon! You, me and Macy need a shopping trip."

"Why?" I asked.

"W-why? _WHY?_" She stuttered; baffled by my lack of want for a shopping trip.

"Because we could sit in your living room and watch you design stuff and that would be a better shopping trip. _You_ know that if we went shopping you'd just criticise _everything_ we pick up!"

"Not everything!"

"We already own most of the clothes from your label Stel," I interrupted. "We're not going to pick them up and look at them because we already own them. We know they are the only items of clothing you won't criticise." I laughed. I could tell Stella would be blushing slightly.

"Okay but we need to go shopping anyway and I won't help you move if you don't let me drag you."

"No need to drag babe I'm there!"

Stella laughed. "Okay, I'll come down tomorrow to help you start packing for the move. I know it will take _years_ to pack the props you own properly. We'll get you moved within a week."

"Bring Macy too!"

"Well duh! Who else was I going to invite with me? Nick?" Stella joked. I laughed.

"I doubt he'd remember." I commenting, hoping it'd avoid Stella's ears despite the fact I was talking to her on the phone.

"Like he'd forget."

"When I talked to Macy last week she said he'd probably forgotten."

"Really?" Stella asked disbelievingly.

"Well not those words exactly. Or at all. But it was implied!" I argued.

"It wasn't and you know it. All three of them are a little busy right now anyway. With the new tour just taking off and Joe's proposal to Ashley." Stella told me.

"Yeah how'd that go?" I asked.

"How'd you know about it?" She asked.

"Err… no reason?"

"Macy told you?"

"We'd not seen each other for years; we were sharing some pretty secret stuff." I shrugged.

"Well I can't moan really. It's not like I wouldn't have told you. Joe actually banned me from my phone at first because he was that scared I'd tell someone or at worst I'd tell _Ashley!_"

I laughed at Stella's need to spread gossip. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." I continued to laugh.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Stella asked.

I nodded then remembered I was on the phone. "Yeah sure. Bye!" I sang and Stella said the same and hung up.

I'm moving to LA!

_*5 weeks later*_

"Stella, please carry something! Just one box!" I shouted at her while standing in the back of the pretty full moving lorry.

"I can't! I already broke one nail loading all these boxes _into _the lorry! I'm not risking that _pain_ to get them out again!" She emphasised; seeming appalled at my repetitive request.

"Stella you said you'd help me move!" I whined; the puppy dog eyes were going to come out soon…

"You know I love you but I'm not putting that risk on the line!" Stella shouted back into the truck.

"I won't come shopping." I threatened, remembering our phone call from the night before.

Stella gasped. "I'm coming!" She yelled, hopping into the lorry and grabbing the nearest box and hopping out the lorry again.

"Okay, if we dump everything somewhere on the bottom floor then _Stella_ and I will sort it later." I shouted to the three bulky removal men who nodded and started carrying a box in each arm.

And that's why they're bulky.

Within half an hour we'd moved all the boxes and one of the very nice bulky men offered to carry most of my new office furniture up to the top floor to save me and Stella trying to squeeze it in the lift.

The removal men left and Stella and I collapsed on the sofa on the bottom floor, staring at the maze of boxes littering around our feet.

"Where do we start?" Stella asked.

"Order pizza?" I suggested. Stella met my gaze, one eyebrow raised.

We both burst out laughing.

Priorities sorted; pizza first, unpacking later.


	29. Chapter 29

Jade's POV

Okay, I loved my studio in New York, I really did, but I love my LA studio so much more!

As I mentioned previously, there're 3 floors; the ground floor is the reception room, waiting room, conference room etc., the first floor is the studio, all white with a platform stage thing against the back wall and props scattered round everywhere; messy but tidy and out of the way type thing.

And the second floor, the top floor, my baby, the whole floor is _my_ office! The wall behind me is pretty much completely glass and it's actually beautiful, especially at night, I have a _huge_ pure white desk and a desktop computer which has the biggest hard drive, like, _ever!_ And then I have my white swivel chair, which I often make myself feel sick by swivelling in.

And then I have loads of comfy sofas and a few paintings that beautifully tie in the room. Yeah, I did paint them.

But it really is beautiful.

Today, I didn't have any meetings or any clients so I was upstairs in my office doing paperwork and Natalie was booking future appointments downstairs. There are two types of days I love in my profession; 1) when you have a huge group or a few people or maybe even one person who has ticked the music box when filling in the form to have a photo shoot done; it's those people who get their choice of music put on practically full blast and we have a little dance party and get _loads_ of photo's done too.

And 2) I love the days where I can just sit in the office, with my music on extremely loud, and I get loads of work done and can sit on twitter and Facebook all day talked to random people.

Oh, and I forgot to mention; since my move to LA and the fabulous success of Stella's clothing line, I've had a couple of celebrities for headshots and a couple more fashion lines asked me to take photo's for them.

Back to the point; I was looking forward to a day of paperwork and loud music, when about 2, Natalie phoned me.

"You have a client. He's on his way up." Was all she said before she hung up? I turned to music down drastically and stood up to meet the client despite the fact I was supposed to be having a free day. I straightened my short pencil skirt, pulled my deep blue shirt down slightly from where it had rided up during my whole day of sitting.

I heard the elevator ping and watched the doors open. I kept my eye line lowered until they addressed me. It's how it always works.

"Miss Stone, it's so nice to finally meet you," He said. I remember that voice, how could I forget?

I looked up suddenly; he was wearing black dress pants, a crisp white shirt folded up to his elbow, revealing his muscled forearm, one of those really skinny black ties, top button undone and black pointy shoes.

It was Nick!

"Miss Stone?" he inquired; I'd still not said anything; did he not remember?

I squirmed in my black heels and took a deep, and silent, breath.

"Hello, Mr Lucas, I was unaware of your appointment today?"

"Yes, I apologise, I needed some emergency headshots and this place was very highly recommended."

"Do you wish to discuss how the head shots are formatted or would you like to go have them taken now?" I asked, acting very formal; had he actually forgotten me?

"If we could take them then sort the finer details later." He stated and I gestured him towards the stairs and we walked in silence. The clicking of my heels on the ground echoing off the white walls in awkward silence.

Well, I found it awkward, if he'd forgotten me it would just be like that awkward moment in the hairdressers when they show you the back of your head; just time alone with a stranger.

We arrived in the studio and I kicked off my heels and pulled up the stool that was easiest to use for headshots.

"Smile." I stated as I brought the camera to my eye. Taking a few quick snaps of Nick and his beautiful smile, the 'shoot' was soon over.

"Is that it? Normally they take ages."

I shook my head and screw up my eyes in confusion. "Headshots are just like passport photos but you're allowed to smile. That's it." I answered. I figured some other photographers had been using him to leak picture or something.

"Oh, okay." Nick smiled and we returned to silence as we walked back up to my office. I sat behind my desk again as I uploaded the photos. Nick sat opposite me; twiddling his thumbs, humming quietly.

I turned my computer screen towards him. "Are these okay?" There were about 12 shots on screen.

"Could I pick, like, 3? Then possibly turn them into black and white? People like dramatic photo's like that." Nick explained.

"Sure, which three?" I asked; every word he said made it harder to believe this was all a joke.

He pointed to three photos, I changed them to black and white and printed them for him.

"Finished." I stated, handing him the piece of paper with the photos on.

"Okay, thanks, do you want payment or what-?" He trailed.

"Nah, just have them. For old times' sakes." I whispered, hoping to evade his ears.

"For old times' sakes?" He inquired; how stupid of me. He's a musician. His hearing is amazing.

"Do you honestly not remember me?" I asked; well I had to bring it up sooner or later.

"Remember you from where?" He was seriously confused.

"My name is Jade Stone. I went to Horace Mantic Academy for about 3 months before moving to New York with my Dad. We dated." I whispered. Why was I bothering to remind him now?

"Oh god." He whispered.

I shouldn't have said anything.


	30. Chapter 30

Jade's POV

Okay, is it bad that I'm worrying about what to wear to work because my ex's band is coming in today?

Okay, yes, it is bad.

As you may have established, Jonas were coming for a photo shoot. Nick has since got my more recent number and has been constantly texting me.

Okay, this short black skirt is going to have to do, paired with a skinny pink top with a baggy cropped one over the top and a pair of grey vans; kinda dressed up but casual too.

Oh god I'm nervous; this is the biggest shoot I've ever done! Well Stella's line was pretty good but it's Jonas!

When I arrived, Natalie was already here.

"Good morning, Miss Stone, can I get you anything? Coffee?" She asked as she took my coat.

She offered okay?

"Um, yeah, Natalie have you ever had to do a photo shoot with your ex?" I asked nervously.

"No, Miss I haven't." She always calls me Miss, it gets annoying after a while.

"Oh, okay. Yeah a coffee would be great thanks." I answered, before walking upstairs with a spring in my step; I needed to tidy the studio from the noisy 5 year olds the day before.

"Whoa, Jade, you didn't need to tidy for us!" I heard the familiar jokey voice from behind me. I stood up quickly, cautious that my underwear may be visible under my skirt from where I was bending over. "Wow, someone looks hot today." He added. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Not looking too shabby yourself Lucas." I teased. "It's great to see you. All of you." I added, stealing a hug from Kevin and then a slightly awkward one from Nick.

"Whoa! No reunions till Stella walks in!" I heard a loud shouting from behind the boys.

Stella walked to where she could be seen.

"Okay, can we start reunioning now?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded.

"Group hug!" Kevin shouted and threw his arms wide. We all joined him though Nick seemed to shy away from Kevin's enthusiastic gesture.

"Okay, so anyway, I have a few outfits I'd like them to 'pose' in, that okay?" Stella asked me.

"Sure thang." I nodded and walked over to the camera, taking it off its tripod and turning it on. "Let's rock." I stated.

"Do we get music?" Kevin asked.

"What music would you like?" I asked, poised with my finger on the play button.

"Good old bit of Jonas should just about do it." Joe winked at me. I hit play and the 'Live To Party' beat echoed around the room. The boys started having a little rave on the white paper like back ground.

I snapped photos and Stella was sorting through what sounded like far too many clothes than should be for a 2 hour shoot…

After 10 minutes and 3 songs, Stella called for the boys to get changed. I excused myself and went to see Natalie downstairs.

"Natalie, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I think we could be here some time…" I told her.

_*later*_

"Stella no more clothes!" Joe and I moaned at the same time. We were both lying on the floor.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because it's 9 at night and I need sleep; I've got another big shoot tomorrow!" I moaned.

"C'mon please?"

"Book another shoot." I stated; absolutely shattered from standing, dancing, taking pictures, singing, having the best day _ever_ with my old friend; but this was too much.

"Okay, I will." Stella huffed, walking downstairs. I don't know where she was going; Natalie had gone home. "When can we come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"You said you had a big shoot tomorrow?" Stella argued.

"I was predicting where this conversation was going to lead. Come back then, but bear in mind I'm not getting up till 9, so not getting here till 10."I stated.

Stella smiled. "Okay, c'mon guys lets go."

Joe and Kevin ran for the stairs and Stella rolled her eyes, shaking her head; Nick lingered.

"Jade today's been really good fun." He told me.

"Yeah, it has."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't remember you. I guess I went into, I don't know, mild depression when you left? We hardly talked about you." Nick told me.

"Macy explained when I saw her in New York." I whispered; did I feel ashamed or guilty that he'd been through _minor depression_?

"But I'm glad I found you. Or Stella found you. Or Macy found you. Whatever; we found each other." I laughed slightly at his confusion.

"So am I." I agreed.

"Which leads me to my main point; can I book you for about a year's time?" He asked, I narrowed my eyes in confusion…

_*2 days later*_

I don't think I've ever been so busy! I've had so many phone calls and meetings with _teen magazines_ asking what it's like to know, date and take pictures of Jonas. I did one, decided I couldn't take the insane questions about Nick and Macy and Joe and Stella and Kevin and Danielle; it was getting a little annoying.

I kind of want to go back to my small scale shoots with 5 year olds trying to get into the music business or that have got a job for a commercial for edible socks or something.

But it's also got me a lot of important shoots; I've got a few more celebs wanting me to take pictures for them; Chad Dylan Cooper, Hannah Montana and Cece from Shake it Up Chicago! It's been great.

And Stella took me on that shopping trip she promised me when I moved in.

We got mobbed.

We had to run.

In heels.

Our next shopping trip is going to take place sitting in front of a computer.

In heels.

**I quite like this chapter; I liked getting the boys and Jade back together.**

**I wasn't sure what celebrities to pick so I just picked invented ones from good old Disney Channel.**

**Reviews are love…?**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter was so easy and amazing to write (L).**

**Warning: **_**Insane **_**Nacy luvin'. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

Okay, this is kinda weird. But it was going to happen eventually wasn't it?

I was sitting in a restaurant, opposite Joe in a moustache, with Stella next to him and Kevin and Danielle next to us.

Joe was the only one 'in hiding'.

"Joe take the 'tache off, _now_." Stella whispered, as to not draw attention to us.

"No I might get recognised!" He whined.

"Joe this is a restaurant just for celebrities so they can eat in peace; you're fine." Danielle informed. Joe pouted…

I think…

"You like it don't you?" I teased him.

He huffed. "It suits me." He 'boasted'.

Stella scoffed.

"You're a terrible girlfriend." He whined, glaring at her. Though I knew it was all in fun.

"Good job I'm good with fashion then." Stella took the opportunity while his head was facing her and his arms were crossed to whip the 'tache off his face.

He let out a small scream. I saw the red mark under his nose and Danielle and I suppressed giggles.

"Oh, Nick's here." Kevin whispered and we all went back to the menus in hand. Mine was rigged with a small hole for a camera…

Nick and Macy sat at a table opposite us. I was the only one who was facing them; Nick was sitting 'opposite' me so Macy wouldn't notice we were there.

While Macy was reading the menu, Nick winked at me; this was the signal.

"Guys move!" I shout-whispered. They shuffled their chairs to the side so I had the perfect view. For when Nick bent down on one knee.

"Macy," He started, standing and walking round to where she was sitting. I took a picture of him holding her hand, standing above her, with her looking up lovingly at him.

I'd have to tell her later that she looked _gorgeous _in that dress.

"Our relationship has lasted longer than most expected; it wasn't just a fling from LA. I love you, with all of my heart. I couldn't like without you. And for those reasons and _so_ many more," He paused, kneeling down (snap), taking the ring box out (snap). He clicked the box open. (Snap). Macy's hands rose to her mouth in joyful surprise. "**Macy Misa**, will you marry me?" He said the fateful words and I snapped picture after picture.

"Oh my god Nick, yes of course!" She whispered, happy tears forming in her eyes. Nick pecked her lips (snap) and she threw her arms round his neck (snap). They stood kissing for a minute (snap) and the rest of table and eventually the restaurant started clapping. I ran off down a couple of tables so I could get the couple in the middle of the clapping restaurant. Snap. Snap. Snap.

As everyone settled down, I took a couple of posy pictures of Nick and Macy. They moved their table round so I could get the two of them in a shot they're unaware of if I felt it were necessary.

And that was the night my biggest job began.

(Snap).

This is getting a little boring. I have to follow Nick and Macy round _whenever_ they go anywhere to do anything to do with the wedding.

When they went shopping for the flowers Macy would hold; I had to go take pictures.

When they went to talk to some expensive chef about food; I had to get.

When they went to organise the church and book the hotel for the party; I had to go take pictures.

_I had to take pictures of them sitting at a desk with diaries out organising dates!_

I even had to take pictures of them writing the freaking invitations.

I've only not told them no because of the extortionate amount of money Nick refused to not pay me.

Read that a few more times and it might make sense. Eventually…

I mean I love them both to death but I'm kinda bored of taking pictures of them.

But they offered to buy me a dress and they're taking us all out for dinner tomorrow night. Which is where I'm going to wear the dress.

I'll buy myself a dress for the wedding nearer the time.

There are 3 more months. Everything practically ready, but today I am going with Macy to try on a load of dresses. Stella said to get the full experience of a wedding; you have to go dress shopping.

Stella's coming too of course but I had to be there _because I'm taking pictures_, as Nick _constantly reminds me_. I could slap him sometimes, I really could.

Macy picked about 6 dresses; the first couple didn't suit her, but it was all an experience; how was she to know what wedding dresses would suit her? Ideally, picking a wedding dress should only happen once.

But the last dress she chose, it was stunning, it was as if it was made for her! Stella did later reveal that it _was_ made for Macy as Stella had 'donated' it to the shop and casually suggested it to Macy.

It had a simple bodice that clung to her stunning figure perfectly. The skirt was a net like material (excuse my lack of fashion knowledge) with some sort of embroidered butterflies running down one side.

And with the veil on too, Macy looked like she should be walked down the aisle now.

We paid for the dress and moved on to the hairdressers; where we were practising Macy's make-up for the big day.

You may be wondering what's happened to Joe and Ashley at this point? WELL!

Ashley's gone off the film her big new movie, and their wedding is planned for about a year and a half away; to allow them time to plan.

I bet Joe will ask me to photograph every second of his life as a fiancée and newlywed husband.

What fun.

**SO PROUD! Wrote that all in one go :)**

**It's the quickest I've ever written one of these chapters!**

**Reviews are love…?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Only one more chapter after this :) and I'm not continuing it again :L**

**Enjoy xo**

Jade's POV

I'm sitting in the hotel, with Stella and Macy, watching Macy get her hair done, as Stella slips into her bridesmaid dress and I'm getting my lip gloss applied.

Stella is soon helping me into my matching bridesmaid dress as Macy starts to have a panic attack. We ignore her, we know she'll get over it and remember how much Nick loves her.

She wasn't finishing her rant yet…

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in my own to stop them fiddling.

"Macy, how many songs has he written you?"

"I lost count after 15." Macy's voice was still high pitched.

"I think we both know full well that any song comes straight from Nick's heart. If I know Nick like I think I know Nick he'll probably have about _5_ songs to perform to you throughout the night. Macy it's not like his love has ever faltered!" I emphasised.

I know a few of you might think I have something against Macy, because of my terrible relationship with Nick. But so many years on, I've forgiven him completely. And although I've hated having to take so many pictures of _their_ wedding, as opposed to meeting a guy on my own, I have grown a lot closer to Nick; as in best friend. He asked me to help him plan the proposal, though Macy's helped him with most of the decision making from then on.

So no, I have nothing against Macy.

"Okay, let's go get 'em." Macy smiled, standing up, her chin jutting forward, showing her determination.

I don't think I know many people who were determined to get married, but she'll calm as we get closer to the church.

There was only the three of us in the limo, we chatted excitedly.

I'll be honest; I was worried about my camera. Joe was looking after it so I didn't have to walk down the aisle in front of Macy with it. I'd rather Frankie was looking after it.

I can't _wait _to see Frankie again. I can guarantee I'll spend most of the evening with him, watching Joe and Kevin and friends getting slightly tipsy.

Tonight was going to be great great.

"You ready?" I whispered to Macy, as we waited outside the church.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered back with a smile.

I started walking down the aisle so I could be at the end for when Macy starts her walk.

I sat cross legged at the end of the aisle, taking floor shots. I could see a few digital cameras taking pictures of me and received a small kick in the back from Nick.

But I glared at him. This reminded him that I was putting all these photos into a memorabilia album for him. His eyes wondered back to Macy.

I don't blame him she was stunning; I saw a lot of the teenage boys in the stalls gawping at her; horny boys eh?

I twisted my back and took a picture of Nick as he gazed lovingly at Macy.

The vicar stepped forward.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of our Lord, to join together Nicholas Jerry Lucas and Macy Matilda Misa in holy matrimony." He started. I zoned out for a bit and concentrated on the photos.

I zoned back in at my _favourite_ part of all wedding ceremonies (that doesn't include the party, just for the record).

"I, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, take you, Macy Matilda Misa, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Nick vowed. Macy smiled, her dimpled on show.

"I, Macy Matilda Misa, take you, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Macy repeated his word.

Then there was a bit more religious blabber, then the 'I do's'.

I wasn't really listening to that either; I planned to take a load of close ups of Nick putting the ring on Macy's finger and vice versa.

I stood for the first kiss as a married couple.

That kiss is the album cover, without a second doubt.

I clapped along with everyone else and scooched out the way of the newly wed couple about to walk back down the aisle. I got Stella and Frankie to made sure _no one moved_ so I could get a decent picture.

I was being paid a ridiculous amount of money; I've got to do this properly haven't I?

**OOOOOH! Just had another idea! Of how to properly finish this off! We could be here sometime… :S**

**It's only 2 or 3 more chapters :)**

**Anybody got a celebrity they'd like me to invite to the wedding? Tell me in a review!**

**Because reviews are love…?**


	33. Chapter 33

Jade's POV

Nick knows where to get mighty good food.

We'd done all the speeches and stuff and now it was party time!

Nick and Macy had organised a great reception party, they had great music from great bands.

I'd spent half the time partying, half the time sitting with Frankie on the balcony above the dance floor taking pictures. I loved seeing Frankie after all this time, he'd matured but essentially not changed a bit.

I'm now 22; 4 years since I left New Jersey. That makes Frankie 14.

He's got a girlfriend. Her name is Alice and he really likes her.

It got to about 11 and Frankie was arguing with his Mom about going to bed. Nick walked over to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and nodded. I didn't know what there was to talk about.

He led me to a darkened, empty side room and closed the door. The bright moonlight lighting the whole room.

"First off, the guilt of forgetting you is eating me alive."

"Why? I don't mind. I don't blame you. I presumed you had." I smiled.

"Jade, shut up for a minute?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't want to lose you like we did before. I know you were mad at you when you moved. I know you still talked to Joe and Kevin a bit, Frankie a lot more. All contact fizzled out eventually. But I missed you Jade. Like you turn to someone for advice, to your best friend, and then your best friend isn't there anymore. I know I've been a bit of a pain these couple of months, with fussing over all these pictures but I really am grateful, I wanted every moment of this wedding to be perfect, and you're help has been a huge factor to why this has been such a great day. I love you Jade and I'm never letting you go again."

I stood, just listening, to his beautiful speech, his eyes boring into mine. I knew full well he didn't mean love, but I understand what he was getting at.

"I don't love you Nick, that's for Macy to do. Though I do cherish the friendship we've reignited over these past few months. Yes you've been a bit persistent but I liked it, because I got to follow my best friends around all day, watching them create a life for themselves. I've loved it." I told him, risking pecking him on the cheek.

He put his hand behind my neck and pulled our lips together, for one final passionate ending. It was beautiful.

That was it. That's the end of what me and Nick never really finished.

It's over.

And I'm standing in my just married best friend.

"Thanks Nick." I whispered before walking out the room, before anyone missed us and thought we were doing something naughty.

We re-joined the party with smiles and I knew this was the beginning of a new chapter for me, with Nick by my side as a friend, a best friend and nothing more. That was all I wanted.

I'm a single-pringle at the minute anyway. Now-a-days I'm not looking for a boyfriend, at 22 it's time to start looking for a 'partner'. I know that sounds insanely posh but Kevin and Nick are now married, Joe's going to be; that just leaves me and Stella. And she's got a boyfriend now anyway.

Sorting through all these photos is going to take me a couple of weeks anyway so that'll keep me busy.

I tell a lie; I've done all the photos except for the ones I've taken today. I got this _huge_ scrap book and have organised the pictures with captions and everything.

I know it's a cop out (not that scrap book, the point I'm about to tell you!) but this is my wedding present to them. Well it is! Wedding presents are supposed to be something that you can keep forever and will always remember; I've put so much effort into this I may just strangle them if they forget a second of it.

I looked at the clock. 1:17am… the next morning… I really need to be going. I have photos to organise tomorrow… no, today.

Joe came over to me with a glass of wine.

"You okay Jay?" He'd taken to abbreviating my name.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about heading home." I explained.

"Don't. Stay. You can stay here tonight. Have some!" He told me, holding out the fresh glass of red liquid.

I sighed. "Fine. But only because I daren't let you resort to puppy dog eyes." I informed him. He hugged me. It was a tad unexpected.

"Can you do this photo thing for me and Ashley when I get round to proposing?"

"I thought you'd already proposed?" I asked.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to have to wait a year and a half between the proposal and the wedding. But still; please?"

I sighed. "Well it's a lot of hard work…"

"Please Jay?"

"I'll do it." I winked at him. "Is Frankie still around?"

"Yeah he's hiding from Mom."

"Okay, I'll see you later Joe." I waved and put the drink down on a random table without Joe noticing.

He went back to some strange dancing with Kevin, Danielle and Ashley were watching and taking pictures of the slightly alcohol influenced men. I laughed.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I squealed and jumped round, ninja pose style; I was ready for an ninja that came for me.

"Whoa! Jay chill!" Macy's taken to abbreviating my name too.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming, _Mrs Lucas_," I smirked. She blushed, probably liking the sound of her new name.

"It's okay. You having a good time?" She asked.

"Of course. This is one great wedding. It's not like I followed you every day while you were planning it." I winked.

She laughed. "I'm really grateful Jade, I love how much you've put into this."

"You guys are my best friends; you're worth it." I told her.

"C'mon; dance with me." Macy less asked more _told_ me to dance with her; taking my hand and leading my to the colourful lights.

This was a night I'd definitely remember.


	34. Chapter 34

**It's getting dramamtic… this is actually the penultimate chapter. No more extensions. Thanks to those who have stayed with this; I love you all and I've loved writing this. Thank you.**

**Enjoy xo**

Jade's POV

Okay, after a little drink, I have _so_ much more energy.

Wine? No. Beer? No. Tequila? No. Any other alcoholic substance? NOPE! Good old coca cola! Hehe.

I'd had my high and was back to my normal self. Well, as any normal self would be at 3 in the morning. It was just those of us that were staying at the hotel left on the dance floor. Stella and I were collapsed in a couple of chairs. Joe and Ashley were snogging each other's faces off in the corner. Nick and Macy were slow dancing in the centre of the floor. And Kevin and Danielle were manning the music, as the DJ gave up a couple of minutes after everyone had gone home.

"I should really been heading home." I stated.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't call in sick tomorrow but I'm going to do that." Stella stated.

"Stella you're the boss." I smiled.

"So are you."

"I still want to sleep in my own bed."

"So who you crushing on right now?" Stella was kinda high and in a gossipy mood.

"Err, the idea with moving to England? Branching out over there?" I questioned.

"What? You can't leave!"

"Only for, like, a month!"

"Still!"

"It won't be for ages anyway. I've barely made my mark on LA."

"Don't say that."

"It's true!"

"Hardly. Your pictures for me will _soon_ be worldwide,"

"This gives me more reason to go to England,"

"And the wedding pictures will soon be _all_ over teen magazines."

"So?"

"You get money for every magazine sold!"

"Oh yeah."

"You can go to London on one condition…"

"What…?" I asked apprehensively.

"That you take me and we go on a day trip to France." Stella whispered. I left and enveloped her in a one armed hug.

"I was going to do that anyway." I smiled.

"No you weren't." She smirked.

"Does 'take me with you' mean 'pay for me'?"

"Yes."

"Get your own butt to England then." I took my arm back and crossed them over my chest.

"We'll call it a promotion holiday." Stella told me.

"I still really need to get home." I added.

"Why are you so eager to get home?" Stella demanded.

"I'm flying over to my Mom's tonight. I'll end up sleeping all day anyway." I shrugged.

"Stay here then. We can share a room, it'll be like a sleepover."

"Except with no jammies. Just designer dresses." I smiled. I loved when we acted like kids, with sleepovers.

"So you staying or not?"

"I need to get some sleep."

"You can-"

"I mean actual sleep not playing consequences with my best friend all night."

"I guess. You need a lift home?" Stella asked.

"No I'm good. How about we have the sleepover at mine? Less of the loved up couples making out in the rooms around you?" I suggested.

"Let's go for it." Stella smiled.

"You tell Kevin we're leaving, I'll tell Nick. Joe'll figure it out." I instructed and we leapt out the chairs from where we were sitting.

I walked over to Nick.

"Hey guys, Stella and I are going to head off." I started. They pulled away from each other and looked at me in shock.

"Oh, okay, if you're sure." Macy stuttered, pulling me in for a hug.

"Have a great honeymoon! Text me! Take lots of pictures! I'll _try_ not to criticise them too much,"

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Nick smirked, pulling me for his own hug.

"See you later dudes," I stated as Stella and I left the hotel.

"Can you even drive Stells?"

"Nah, it was cheaper and much simpler to buy a driver."

I laughed at how normal she made that sound.

We continued walking, looking both ways as we walked, looking for anything coming past.

I tripped over an empty beer bottle. I stumbled face first into the middle of the road. I screamed.

I heard whooshing.

I heard cracking.

I felt immeasurable pain.

I tasted blood in my mouth.

I smelt burning rubber.

I heard screaming.

I felt warm hands on my back.

I felt my upper body scream as I was lifted onto someone's lap.

I heard Nick. And more screaming. And crying. And sirens.

And…

_**nothing.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the slow update; Fanfiction was being a bitch to sign in too :( grawr. Anyways…**

Nick's POV

She died. In my arms. 3 years ago today. The day after my wedding.

I remember seeing the light fade from her eyes; she was so strong, to stay conscious for that long after the lorry ran her over.

The Doctor's told us later that even if she had made it through the next half hour and through all the major surgery she would have had to have she probably wouldn't live a full life; she almost certainly wouldn't have been able to walk properly again for almost a year they said.

In a way I'm glad she didn't have to live through all that. But in a much bigger way I was devastated for her death; especially so soon after we found each other again.

We postponed the honeymoon and Macy, Stella and I spent the day clearing out the studio. Her Dad thought she'd want us to.

Stella and Macy were downstairs in the studio and I was in her office. All the bright furniture and designs were a huge contrast to the morbid atmosphere that surrounded Jade's belongings.

I was moving the contents of her desk into boxes, but in the second draw from the top was a big book. A big book with 2 words on the front.

_Macy & Nick._

Had she started already? There can't have been any of the wedding photos; they never made it back here.

I sat down on her swivel chair and opened the hard cover. The first picture was one of me proposing to Macy.

Flicking through this half-filled photo album brought tears to my eyes; she'd put so much effort in, with every little cartoony sticker and each loving word and quotation that I didn't even know she'd made a note of.

It just reminded me that her death was such a tragic loss; all these pictures show what she could have become. I had envisioned her with her own chat show interviewing celebrities and making jokes out of everything they say.

I know she's, she _was,_ a photographer, but don't tell me you can't see her behind a huge desk reading from an autocue with jokes and sarcastic remarks about politics that she's written two minutes before hand because she forgot.

Then she'd interview Jonas first because she knows we'd immediately say yes to appear on her show and she'd get into a play fight with Joe on their disagreements about wearing non-matching socks at the same time.

Then she'd get into a sarcastic conversation (on her part) with Kevin about the differences between butterflies, moths and dragonflies and do they light up at night because he's got them confused with fireflies. But Jade would go along with it because it keeps Kevin happy and gives the audience a laugh.

Then she'd ask me about the business side to the band and the music and all the typical then a few really obscure ones that only Jade could come up with.

Then she'd do some kind of weird game with crème pies in the face, she'd end up completely clean and Joe would get it all in her hair and she'd squeal and try to punch the hell out of him and Stella would murder all of us for getting crème pie in our hair.

I've thought about this in fair too much depth.

It just makes the reality of this day, that day 3 years ago, everything so much more real, more painful.

This day, the day of her death, we all have off work, all meet at mine and Macy's house. We talk about her. We cry. We mourn.

But this year was different.

Macy's pregnant. It was at the kitchen table, mourning Jade's death that Macy started having contractions. She's been due last week but we never thought it would be today.

There was something about the oddness of the situation that made me believe in fate.

She was watching us, guarding us; our guardian angel.

It was a quick birth, more painful for Macy than myself, but she did break my hand in the process.

But I felt a presence as I held my baby girl in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder; no one was there. I felt something brushing against my cheek; nothing was there.

"Nick, can I…?" Macy asked, holding her arms out for our baby.

I handed her to my wife.

"Mace, I know you really wanted to name her Celia, but maybe we could,"

"Jade." She interrupted. "I feel her too honey."

"Plus, look," I pointed to the pale dainty arm of our daughter. There was a group of freckles in the shape of a 'J'.

"Either she was destined to be called Jade, or born to be Jonas' Number 1 super fan under 3." Macy mused. I laughed.

"Jade," I breathed.

"_Nick_…"

"Yeah?"

"What?" Macy asked.

"You said my name."

"No I didn't…"

"You did, you…" I trailed off. It had sounded like a whisper, a sound in the wind. It wasn't Macy.

It had been Jade.

**And that's the end.**

**A huge thank you to all of you that have stuck with this fic and kept me going; it's inspiring and has helped me continue to write.**

**I'll be honest, I'm quite sad that this is over, and I'm deathly ashamed of the first 'episode'; it's so bad! But I'm quite happy with the way this has ended.**

**And as always; reviews are love…?**

**Sophie xo**


End file.
